


The Best I Ever had - สิ่งดีที่สุดที่เคยเกิดกับเขา

by freyaminnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyaminnie/pseuds/freyaminnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>เรื่องราวของการพลัดพรากและเวลาที่สูญเสียไป โออิคาวะและอิวะอิสึมิขาดการติดต่อจากกันแต่ชีวิตก็ดำเนินต่อไป </p><p>สิบปีผ่านไปโออิคาวะกลับมาที่ญี่ปุ่นอีกครั้ง เขาหวังว่าตัวเองจะสามารถปะต่อสิ่งที่ได้แตกสลายให้กลับเป็นเหมือนเดิม แม้ว่าอิวะอิสึมิจะก้าวต่อไปแล้วก็ตาม </p><p>เรื่องราวของอดีต ปัจจุบัน และอนาคต ที่ถูกปะติดปะต่อเข้าด้วยกันด้วยมือที่สั่นเทา</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Best I Ever Had](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610929) by [FindingSchmomo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingSchmomo/pseuds/FindingSchmomo). 



> Thanks to her wonderful work that makes me cry a lot. And so I want to share this with my friends in Thailand
> 
> ฟิคเรื่องนี้แปลมาจากเรื่อง The best I ever had ของคุณ FindingSchmomo โดยได้ขออนุญาตจากเจ้าของต้นฉบับภาษาอังกฤษเพื่อแปลเป็นไทยเรียบร้อยแล้วค่ะ เนื่องจากคนแปลประทับใจฟิคเรื่องนี้มาก จึงอยากนำมาแปลให้ทุกคนอ่านด้วยเช่นกัน 
> 
> ถ้าหากตัวผู้แปลได้แปลตรงไหนผิดไป ก็ขออภัยผู้เขียนและผู้อ่านมา ณ ที่นี้ และสามารถติติงได้เพื่อพัฒนาการแปลต่อไปค่ะ

โออิคาวะ โทรุ วุ่นวายอยู่กับที่วางแขน ดึงมันขึ้นๆลงๆหลายรอบจนกระทั่งผู้ชายที่นั่งข้างๆต้องเหลือบตามองอย่างสงสัย เขาจึงดึงมันขึ้น ทิ้งไว้ซักพักก่อนจะเอามันลงมาแล้วตัดสินใจปล่อยไว้แบบนั้นในที่สุด ผู้ชายคนเดิมเลิกคิ้วขึ้นเล็กน้อยแล้วจึงหันไปสนใจนิตยาสารในมือแทน โออิคาวะเม้มปาก ขยับขาไปมาในพื้นที่แคบๆที่มีระหว่างเขากับที่นั่งด้านหน้า

เขาไม่ได้นั่งเครื่องบินชั้นประหยัดมานานมากแล้ว นานจนอดชื่นชมในความแตกต่างที่เงินสามารถจะบันดาลให้ได้ขึ้นมาเขาอาจได้นั่งในชั้นเฟิร์สคลาสที่หรูหรา เหยียดขาอย่างสบายพร้อมกับจีบสาวแอร์โฮสเตสไปด้วยถ้าทำได้ แม้ช่วงหลังๆจะไม่มีอารมณ์อยากพูดคุยเท่าไหร่ก็ตาม โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งคืนนี้

เขาเอนหัวลงซบฝ่ามือและเมื่อนึกถึงระยะเวลาการเดินทางที่ยาวนานกว่าจะถึงจุดหมายครั้งนี้ ความหนาวเหน็บแพร่กระจายไปทั่วร่าง เขาเปิดหน้าต่างข้างตัวขึ้นแล้วมองลงไปยังเมืองนิวยอร์ก ตึกระฟ้ามากมายเหลือเพียงแสงไฟขนาดเล็กจิ๋วภายใต้ความมืด 

เขาสูดลมหายใจเข้าลึก ที่นี่ไม่มีอะไรสำหรับเขาอีกแล้ว เขาขายคอนโดและเฟอร์นิเจอร์ทั้งหมดทิ้ง ยื่นใบลาออกจากบริษัท ไม่มีอะไรเหลือแล้ว เขาผ่อนลมหายใจออก

อย่างน้อย อุชิจิม่าก็ยังอยู่ข้างล่างนั่น 

เมื่อรู้สึกตัวว่ามือกำที่วางแขนแน่นจึงบอกตัวเองให้ผ่อนคลาย บอกตัวเองว่าผู้ชายคนนั้นไม่มีผลอะไรกับเขาอีกต่อไป ไม่ว่าจะตามหลอกหลอนเขามานานหลายปีแค่ไหน ทั้งในและนอกสนาม แม้ว่าคนคนนั้นจะย้ำเตือนถึงความเลวร้ายที่สุดของเขาก็ตาม 

เขากัดฟันแน่นแล้วสูดหายใจเข้าอีกครั้ง เสียบหูฟังเข้ากับช่องในที่พักแขน หาอะไรก็ได้มาเพื่อเบนความสนใจ

ที่ต้องการก็คือหนังซักเรื่องที่จะช่วยให้ผ่อนคลาย ให้ไม่ต้องคิดถึงสิ่งที่ทิ้งมา หรือว่าสิ่งที่กำลังจะพบในหนทางเบื้องหน้า ไว้เมื่อถึงเวลาค่อยคิดถึงมันทีหลัง 

เขาเลือกดูการ์ตูนเด็กซักเรื่องโดยหวังว่าสีสันที่ฉูดฉาดจะช่วยให้ความบันเทิงและบรรเทาสมองได้ เอนหลังพิงก่อนจะสูดหายใจอีกครั้ง พยายามให้มันสงบลง นัยน์ตาชำเลืองมองโทรศัพท์เพียงชั่ววูบอย่างลังเล ก่อนจะตัดสินใจปลดล็อกมันออก

บนหน้าจอเผยให้เห็นอีเมล์ฉบับร่าง สิ่งสุดท้ายที่เขาเปิดทิ้งไว้ รอการส่ง เขาอ่านมันซ้ำอีกเป็นครั้งที่สาม 

‘อิวะจัง  
ไม่เจอกันนานนะ! อีกไม่กี่วันฉันก็จะกลับไปญี่ปุ่นแล้ว! ไว้ไปหาอะไรกินกันเถอะ :D  
โออิคาวะ’

เขาลบข้อความด้านบนออก แล้วแทนที่ด้วย ‘อิวะอิสึมิ’ เขากัดฟัน เพิ่มคำว่า ‘จัง’ ลงไปต่อท้าย เขาขมวดคิ้วมุ่นแล้วแทนที่มันอีกครั้งด้วยคำว่า ‘อิวะจัง’

กี่ครั้งแล้วที่อีเมล์ฉบับนี้ถูกเขียน แก้ไข เปลี่ยนแปลง แล้วก็ลบ เขานึกถึงฉบับที่ถูกเขียนครั้งแรก พิมพ์จากคอมพิวเตอร์ในห้องด้วยใบหน้าที่นองน้ำตาและเปี่ยมด้วยความเสียใจ ความรู้สึกจากคืนก่อนหน้ายังแจ่มชัด เขาเขียนคำขอโทษ คำอธิบาย คำแก้ตัวมากมายออกมาเต็มสองหน้ากระดาษ และในอีก 24 ชั่วโมงหลังจากนั้นมันก็ถูกแก้ไขจนเหลือแค่สองประโยคที่ไร้ความหมาย แค่ป่าวประกาศว่าบัดนี้เขาได้กลับมาแล้ว 

เขาล็อกโทรศัพท์แล้วเก็บมันไว้ที่กระเป๋าด้านหน้า ไม่ให้มือเอื้อมถึง ไม่ให้สมองนึกถึง

เอาไว้ถึงสนามบินที่ LA แล้วค่อยส่งตอนเปลี่ยนเครื่องก็ได้ ไหนๆตอนนี้ก็ไม่มี Wifi ให้ใช้แล้ว นั่นแหละเหตุผลสำคัญ ความคิดนั่นทำให้ฝ่ามือบนที่วางแขนชื้นไปด้วยเหงื่อ กระวนกระวาย 

มันไม่สำคัญแล้ว ตอนนี้เขาทำอะไรไม่ได้อีก เขาแค่ต้องจดจ่อกับหนังในจอเบื้องหน้า กังวลไปตอนนี้ก็ไม่มีประโยชน์ ทุกอย่างไม่มีความหมายอีกต่อไป เขาสูญเสียมันไปแล้ว

ที่สนามบิน LA โออิคาวะจ้องหน้าจอโทรศัพท์ขณะกำลังรอคิวซื้อกาแฟ เขาแก้อีเมล์อีกสองครั้ง ตอนนี้มันเขียนว่า

‘อิวะอิสึมิจัง  
ก่อนหน้านี้ฉันยุ่งๆ ฉันรู้ว่านายก็ยุ่งเหมือนกัน แต่ยังไงตอนนี้ฉันกลับมาแล้ว หาเวลามาเจอกันหน่อยมั้ย ;)  
โออิคาวะ’

เขาเลียริมฝีปาก เงยหน้าขึ้นเมื่อได้ยินประกาศชื่อตนเองแล้วเดินไปรับเครื่องดื่ม เขานั่งลงบนเก้าอี้ จิบกาแฟและสงสัยว่าจะทรมานตัวเองไปเพราะเรื่องนี้ให้มันได้อะไรขึ้นมา

เขาแก้จาก ‘อิวะอิสึมิจัง’ เป็น ‘อิวะจัง’ แล้วก็ล็อกโทรศัพท์

แค่ไม่นานมันก็ถูกหยิบขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง คราวนี้เขาเปลี่ยนคำลงท้ายชื่อตัวเองเป็น ‘โออิคาวะ โทรุ’ แต่มันฟังดูเป็นทางการเกินไป ‘โทรุ’ ก็ดูส่วนตัวเกินไป เขาเกือบจะเขียนว่า ‘โทจัง’ เพื่อให้ดูตลก แต่ก็กลับไปเป็น ‘โออิคาวะ’ เหมือนเดิม เขาพรูลมหายใจออกอย่างสั่นไหว แล้วเก็บโทรศัพท์ลงไปก่อนจะยกกาแฟขึ้นดื่ม

จนเมื่อเขานั่งบนเครื่องบินลำที่สองอีเมล์ก็ถูกแก้ไขอีกสองครั้ง ตอนนี้มันเขียนไว้แค่ว่า ‘ฉันกลับมาแล้ว’ ไม่มีคำทักทาย ไม่มีคำลงท้าย แค่หนึ่งประโยคที่ไร้ความหมายในโลกที่ไร้ความหมายนี้ หนึ่งประโยคที่สายเกินไป หนึ่งประโยคที่สายเกินไปสิบปี

โออิคาวะจ้องโทรศัพท์อย่างขุ่นเคืองแล้วพ่นลมหายใจ แอร์โฮสเตสสาวเดินผ่านมาแล้วส่งสายตาให้ เขาไม่ได้มองข้ามการที่ดวงตาของเธอเป็นประกายเมื่อจ้องมองมาที่ตน เพียงแต่ไม่มีอารมณ์จะอ้อล้อด้วย เจ้าหล่อนยิ้มให้แล้วบอก “กรุณาปิดเครื่องมือสื่อสารด้วยค่ะ” พร้อมขยิบตาให้ ปกติโออิคาวะคงส่งยิ้มกลับแล้วหัวร่อต่อกระซิกซักหน่อยเป็นการฆ่าเวลา แต่ไม่ใช่วันนี้

โออิคาวะปิดเครื่องโทรศัพท์แล้วพยายามข่มตานอน เขาหลับไม่สนิท ซึ่งเป็นเรื่องปกติของการนอนบนเครื่องบิน แต่เขาฝันถึงบ้านที่อเมริกา ฝันถึงอุชิจิม่า ฝันถึงที่นอน ฝันถึงเรื่องเหลวไหลที่เกิดขึ้น ใบหน้าของชายและหญิงมากมายปรากฏขึ้นในหัว ส่วนใหญ่ล้วนไร้ชื่อ แล้วก็อุชิจิม่าอีกครั้ง ยังคงตามมาหลอกหลอน เขาพยายามดันมันออกไป แต่สิ่งที่มาแทนที่กลับเป็นอิวะอิสึมิ 

อิวะอิสึมิในวัย 18 ปีกับใบหน้านิ่วคิ้วขมวด เพิ่งเสร็จจากการฝึกซ้อม อิวะอิสึมิหัวเราะกับเรื่องโง่ๆของเขา อิวะอิสึมิกับรอยยิ้มที่หายาก อิวะอิสึมิในวัยเด็กถือที่จับแมลงไว้ในมือมองมาที่เขาอย่างสงสัย อิวะอิสึมิตอนเข้าสู่วัยรุ่น ใบหน้าเต็มไปด้วยสิวและอารมณ์เสีย อิวะอิสึมิกับใบหน้าในตอนที่เขาจากมา พยายามแสดงออกว่าเข้มแข็งทั้งที่กำลังจะร้องไห้ 

อิวะอิสึมิ ฮาจิเมะ

สิ่งดีที่สุดที่เคยเกิดขึ้นกับเขา

โออิคาวะผวาตื่นพร้อมด้วยเหงื่อท่วมกายเมื่อเครื่องเริ่มลดระดับลง ด้านนอกหน้าต่างตึกระฟ้าของโตเกียวแผ่ขยายให้เห็นอยู่เบื้องล่าง เขามึนหัว รู้สึกเหนียวตัวและต้องการเพียงอ่างอาบน้ำร้อนๆ นึกขึ้นได้ว่าตอนนี้กลับมาบ้านแล้วเขาจะได้แช่ลงอาบน้ำจริงๆเสียที เป็นสิ่งหนึ่งที่เขาคิดถึงเมื่ออยู่ที่อเมริกา การอาบน้ำที่นั่นเน้นความรวดเร็วและไร้ความหมาย ทุกอย่างช่างว่างเปล่าและไร้ความหมาย สองคำ ว่างเปล่าและไร้ความหมาย

เขาผลุบออกมายังทางเดินพร้อมกับผู้โดยสารคนอื่นๆที่ต่างเหนื่อยล้า เดินออกจากเครื่องไปยังอาคารผู้โดยสาร ที่ญี่ปุ่นเกือบจะได้เวลาอาหารเย็นพอดีและโออิคาวะก็หิวโซ แต่มีบางอย่างที่ต้องทำก่อนหน้านั้น เขาเช็คโทรศัพท์ดูข้อความเข้า มีสองสามอันจากพ่อกับแม่ นอกนั้นก็ไม่มีอะไรสำคัญ 

เขารู้ว่าควรตอบข้อความกลับทันที เป็นสิ่งที่ลูกที่ดีควรทำ แต่โออิคาวะเหนื่อยเกินกว่าจะใส่ใจ เขาคว้าโทรศัพท์และมุ่งหน้าไปยังสายพานกระเป๋า ที่นั่นเองที่เขาเห็นผู้คนกลับมาพบกันอีกครั้ง ทั้งครอบครัว เพื่อน และคนรัก เขาเห็นหญิงสาววิ่งไปหาคนที่คาดว่าเป็นแฟนหนุ่มของหล่อน พวกเขาจูงมือกันออกไปพูดคุยอย่างมีความสุข

โออิคาวะไม่รู้สึกหิวอีกต่อไป 

เขาคว้ากระเป๋า ปลดล็อกโทรศัพท์แล้วเห็นอีเมลล์ฉบับนั้นยังคงสะท้อนกลับมาจนแสบตา เขาจ้องมองมันไม่กระพริบ อ่านมันซ้ำอีกครั้ง ‘ฉันกลับมาแล้ว’ เขากดปุ่มแก้ไข คีย์บอร์ดปรากฏขึ้นมา แล้วลบแก้คำสุดท้าย

‘ฉันขอโทษ’

โออิคาวะกลืนน้ำลาย

เขาลบอีเมลล์ทิ้งทั้งหมดและโทรเรียกแท็กซี่แทน สายตาจ้องมองแต่ที่พื้น

แค่คำสองคำไม่มีทางเพียงพอ ไม่ว่าอะไรก็ไม่อาจเพียงพอ


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> กลับไปสู่จุดเริ่มต้นของจุดจบ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เรื่องนี้มีการบรรยายแบบสลับช่วงเวลากันไปมา ทั้งอดีตและปัจจุบัน แต่เนื่องจากคนเขียนไม่ได้ใส่ Timeline ไว้ในต้นฉบับผู้แปลจึงขออนุญาตไม่ใส่ด้วยเนื่องจากไม่สามารถคาดเดาปีที่เหตุการณ์เกิดขึ้นได้ แต่จะระบุให้ว่าในแต่ละบทนั้นเป็นอดีตหรือปัจจุบันเพื่อกันความสับสนแทนค่ะ
> 
> **บทนี้เป็นเหตุการณ์ในอดีต ก่อนที่โออิคาวะจะไปอเมริกา*

อิวะอิสึมิก็อยู่ด้วยตอนที่อีเมล์ถูกส่งมา ทั้งคู่นั่งเล่นอยู่ในห้องนอนของเขา โออิคาวะกำลังพลิกดูหนังสือการ์ตูนของอีกฝ่ายแม้จะเคยอ่านมาแล้วหลายรอบก็ตาม ส่วนอิวะอิสึมิก็กำลังตั้งใจอ่านหนังสือเรียน โทรศัพท์ของโออิคาวะสั่น ในตอนแรกเขาคิดว่าแค่แชทหรือข้อความจากเพื่อนร่วมทีม ไม่ก็แม่ของเขาที่เรียกให้กลับไปกินข้าวที่บ้าน แต่สิ่งที่เห็นกลับเป็นอีเมล์ฉบับหนึ่ง

เขาลุกขึ้นนั่ง ปลดล็อกโทรศัพท์แล้วสังเกตว่าอีเมล์ถูกส่งมาจากมหาวิทยาลัยในอเมริกาที่เป็นตัวเลือกอันดับหนึ่งของเขา ที่ซึ่งมีทีมวอลเล่ย์บอลที่สุดยอด เขาเปิดอ่านเพียงไม่กี่บรรทัดพอที่จะบ่งบอกว่าผ่านการคัดเลือกให้เข้าศึกษาต่อ อิวะอิสึมิเงยหน้าขึ้นมามอง

“อะไรเหรอ” เขาถาม ชะโงกหน้าเข้ามาหาบ้าง

โออิคาวะจ้องหน้าอีกฝ่าย โทรศัพท์หลุดลงพื้นเมื่อมือเลื่อนมากุมหน้าราวกับจะให้แน่ใจว่าเป็นเรื่องจริงและไม่ใช่ความฝัน เขารู้สึกถึงนิ้วมือที่สัมผัสใบหน้า มันอุ่นและจั๊กจี๋ “ฉันเข้าได้แล้ว” เขากระซิบกับตัวเองอย่างไม่อยากเชื่อ

“อะไรนะ?” อิวะอิสึมิถาม เอียงคอคิ้วขมวดมุ่น 

“ฉัน..” ความคิดในสมองวิ่งเร็วจี๋กว่าร้อยเมตรต่อวินาที นัยน์ตาเริ่มมีน้ำรื้นออกมาขณะที่เขาควานหาโทรศัพท์อีกครั้ง “ฉันเข้าได้แล้ว!” โออิคาวะพูดเสียงดังขณะยื่นโทรศัพท์ใส่หน้าอีกฝ่าย “ฉันเข้าได้แล้ว! ฉันเข้าได้แล้ว!” เขาเริ่มร้องไห้ ทว่าริมฝีปากกลับยิ้มกว้างอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ รู้สึกตัวเบาราวกับปุยนุ่น เขาหัวเราะไปร้องไห้ไป ยังคงไม่อยากจะเชื่ออยู่

เขาเข้าได้แล้ว

เขาได้รับเลือกให้เข้าเรียนกับมหาวิทยาลัยอีกฟากของทะเลซึ่งจะนำทางไปสู่การเป็นนักวอลเล่ย์บอลอาชีพได้

ทุกอย่างที่เขาต้องการอยู่ตรงหน้าแล้ว

อิวะอิสึมิจ้องจอโทรศัพท์แล้วอ่านข้อความซ้ำถึงสองหนก่อนจะเงยหน้าขึ้น รอยยิ้มกว้างปรากฏบนใบหน้าและดวงตาเป็นประกายด้วยความภาคภูมิใจ เขาพุ่งตัวเข้ากอดโออิคาวะจนล้มลงไปที่พื้นด้วยกันทั้งคู่ มือของอิวะอิสึมิขยี้ผมทรงที่อีกฝ่ายหวงนักหนาจนเสียทรงก่อนจะดึงตัวเข้ามาใกล้

“ฉันบอกแล้ว ฉันบอกนายแล้วใช่ไหมว่ายังไงก็ต้องได้! ไอ้คนเฮงซวยมีความสามารถเอ๊ย” อิวะอิสึมิหัวเราะ ใบหน้าเปื้อนยิ้มซบลงถูไถกับเรือนผมสีน้ำตาลจนมันยุ่งเหยิง โออิคาวะยังหัวเราะไม่หยุด แขนโอบรอบคนรักแล้วดึงร่างอีกฝ่ายลงมาจนใบหน้าอยู่ในระดับเดียวกัน อิวะอิสึมิโน้มตัวไปด้านหน้า ก้มลงจูบบนต้นคอ แล้วไล่เรื่อยมาจนทั่วใบหน้า

โออิคาวะหัวเราะหนักขึ้น มือจับใบหน้าของอิวะอิสึมิมาเพื่อจูบที่ริมฝีปาก พวกเขาจูบแล้วก็ผละจากกันเพราะเอาแต่ยิ้มและหัวเราะอยู่หลายครั้ง และตลอดเวลานั้นอิวะอิสึมิไม่คลายอ้อมแขนลงเลยซักครั้ง

หน้าผากของทั้งคู่แนบชิดกันเมื่อโออิคาวะพูดขึ้นอีกครั้ง หายใจถี่รัวยังไม่คลายจากความตื่นเต้น “ฉันต้องไปบอกพ่อกับแม่” ลมหายใจทั้งสองต่างยังไม่สม่ำเสมอ เหงื่อซึมตามหน้าผาก และใบหน้าติดแดงนิดๆ อิวะอิสึมิพยักหน้า ถอยออกมาเป็นครั้งแรก โออิคาวะที่จู่ๆก็รู้สึกหนาวขึ้นมาเมื่ออีกฝ่ายคลายอ้อมแขนจึงดึงเขากลับเข้ามากอดไว้อย่างใกล้ชิด มือจับกุมกันไว้ “นายจะไปกับฉันใช่มั้ย?” 

อิวะอิสึมิประหลาดใจเล็กน้อยแต่ก็พยักหน้าอย่างรวดเร็วแล้วลุกขึ้น เขายื่นมือให้คนที่ยังคงทำตาเคลิ้มนอนแผ่อยู่บนพื้นห้องนอน โออิคาวะจับมือนั้นแล้วดึงตัวเองลุกตาม ทั้งคู่พุ่งออกมาจากบ้าน ข้ามถนนเล็กๆในชั่วอึดใจก่อนโออิคาวะจะบุกเข้าไปในบ้านของตัวเองด้วยความตื่นเต้นจนเกือบลืมที่จะถอดรองเท้าออก เขาพบแม่ตัวเองอยู่ในครัวจึงปล่อยมืออิวะอิสึมิออกแล้วยื่นโทรศัพท์มือถือให้คนตรงหน้า 

หล่อนมองมาราวกับว่าเขาเสียสติไปแล้ว ซึ่งก็น่าเชื่ออยู่ไม่น้อย เมื่อพิจารณาเรือนผมสีน้ำตาลยุ่งเหยิง ดวงตาเป็นประกาย ใบหน้าแดงก่ำและริมฝีปากมีรอยยิ้มกว้างไม่ยอมหุบ ทั้งยังมีคราบน้ำตาปรากฏอยู่บนแก้ม

“แม่ฮะ ผมเข้าได้แล้ว!” โออิคาวะตะโกนพลางเด้งตัวขึ้นลง แม่ของเขากระพริบตา “ผมจะได้ไปอเมริกา!” เขาอธิบายเพิ่มอีกนิด เหมือนจะสื่อว่าควรจะตื่นเต้นไปกับเขาได้แล้ว หลังใช้เวลาประมวลผลเล็กน้อยนัยน์ตาสีเดียวกันก็เป็นประกายเมื่อตระหนักได้ เหลือบตามองไปที่อิวะอิสึมิอย่างไม่อยากเชื่อ เด็กหนุ่มพยักหน้ายิ้มกว้างราวกับจะบอกว่านี่ไม่ใช่เรื่องล้อเล่นงี่เง่าของโออิคาวะ นี่เป็นเรื่องจริง แล้วหล่อนก็โอบแขนกอดลูกชายเอาไว้แน่นจุมพิตลงที่แก้มทั้งสองอย่างหนักหน่วง

“โอ้ โทรุ แม่ภูมิใจในตัวลูกจริงๆ! มันยอดเยี่ยมมาก!” หล่อนชมก่อนจะคลายอ้อมกอด

โออิคาวะเปล่งประกายยิ่งกว่าเดิม หยาดน้ำตาคลอเบ้าอีกครั้ง “เดี๋ยวผมไปบอกพ่อก่อนนะฮะ” หล่อนพยักหน้าขณะที่ในหัวเริ่มวางแผนเตรียมงานฉลองให้กับลูกชายเรียบร้อยแล้ว

เขากระโดดตัวลอยข้ามไปยังอีกห้องโดยมีอิวะอิสึมิตามหลังมาติดๆ แทบไม่อยากเชื่อว่าตัวเองโชคดีแค่ไหน 

 

 

 

เพราะว่าเทอมของมหาวิทยาลัยในอเมริกาเริ่มเปิดช้ากว่า โออิคาวะจึงได้อยู่ช่วยอิวะอิสึมิย้ายของเข้าไปที่หอพักในโตเกียว 

“ฉันว่าอิวะจังยังมีรูปฉันน้อยเกินไปนะ” โออิคาวะวิจารณ์โต๊ะอ่านหนังสือของอิวะอิสึมิที่เต็มไปด้วยกรอบรูปมากมาย รูปพวกเขาตอนเด็กๆ รูปทีมอาโอบะโจไซที่มีพวกเขาอยู่ด้านหน้า และรูปที่ถ่ายคู่กันอีกสองสามรูป เขาหยิบกรอบรูปนึงขึ้นมา เป็นภาพที่เขากำลังดึงอีกฝ่ายให้เข้ามาอยู่ในกล้องพร้อมรอยยิ้มสดใสในขณะที่อิวะอิสึมิกำลังหัวเราะตาหยี มันเบลอเล็กน้อยแต่ก็สื่อถึงความเคลื่อนไหวในภาพได้ดี เขารักรูปนี้ 

อิวะอิสึมิกรอกตาแล้วขู่ “พอนายไปเมื่อไหร่ ฉันจะเอารูปพวกนี้ทิ้งขยะไปให้หมดเลย” โออิคาวะโอดครวญแล้วเบะปากงอแงใส่

อีกฝ่ายเพียงหันหน้าหนีแล้วสนใจกับการจัดเตียงแทน โออิคาวะผู้ไม่มีทางยอมถูกเมินง่ายๆจึงรีบเดินไปนั่งลงบนเฟอร์นิเจอร์ที่บังอาจแย่งความสนใจไปจากเขาทันที เจ้าของเตียงคำรามในลำคอ มือดึงผ้าปูที่นอนออกมาจากร่างของแฟนหนุ่มตัวดีที่ทับอยู่

“ลุกออกไป” เขาสั่งเสียงเขียว ออกแรงดึงอย่างไร้ผล

โออิคาวะทิ้งตัวนอนกางแขนขาออกประหนึ่งทำนางฟ้ากลางท่ามกลางหิมะ ส่งผลให้ผ้าปูเต็มไปด้วยรอยยับย่น แล้วยิ้มร้าย “ถ้านายยอมใช้ผ้าปูที่นอนที่ฉันเลือกให้น่าจะนอนสบายกว่านี้มากแท้ๆ” เขาถอนใจอย่างอาลัยอาวรณ์

อิวะอิสึมิจ้องเขม็งแล้วปล่อยมือจากผ้าปูเตียง “ทำไมฉันถึงจะต้องอยากใช้ผ้าปูที่นอนลายเอเลี่ยนด้วยฟะ”

โออิคาวะทำท่าเจ็บปวด เหยียดแขนไปในอากาศอย่างมีนัยยะ “เพราะมันเป็นเอเลี่ยนไง อิวะจัง!” 

อิวะอิสึมิเอาหมอนฟาดอีกฝ่ายอย่างหมั่นไส้ โออิคาวะร้องเสียงหลงแล้วควานมือไปทั่วพยายามจะจับตัวคนรักไว้ เขาสาบานได้ว่าราวกับเด็กหนุ่มผมดำเอาตัวเข้ามาให้เขาจับเอง เมื่อมือคว้าแขนข้างหนึ่งได้ในที่สุดจึงออกแรงดึงให้ร่างอีกคนล้มลงบนตัวเอง 

เมื่ออิวะอิสึมิถูกดึงลงนั่งโดยเกือบจะปีนอยู่บนตักของโออิคาวะพอดิบพอดี เขายกหมอนที่ใช้เป็นอาวุธขึ้นเพื่อเผยให้เห็นใบหน้าของแฟนหนุ่มที่บิดเบี้ยว ดวงตารื้นน้ำและแก้มแดงก่ำ เด็กหนุ่มกรอกตากับภาพที่เห็นแต่ก็อดยิ้มออกมาไม่ได้ เขานั่งลงคร่อมอย่างระวังตัวไม่ให้เผลอทิ้งน้ำหนักลงไปบนร่างของอีกฝ่ายทั้งหมด 

โออิคาวะพองแก้มใส่ “อิวะจังใจร้ายกับฉันตลอดเลย” เขาตัดพ้อแล้วหันหนีไปอีกด้าน ดวงตาฉ่ำน้ำยังคงมองมาทางอิวะอิสึมิ ริมฝีปากเม้มแน่น ส่งเสียงสะอื้นเล็กน้อยเพื่อเพิ่มความดราม่า แต่อิวะอิสึมิรู้ดีว่าท่วงท่านั้นเผยลำคอเรียวให้เห็นมากที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ จงใจดูยั่วยวนและแน่นอนว่าได้ผล ทว่าเขาเองก็อยากเป็นฝ่ายแกล้งกลับบ้างเหมือนกันจึงทำเป็นไม่สนใจซะอย่างนั้น

“ถ้าเป็นคนอื่นคงฆ่านายตายไปนานแล้ว” เขาตอบอย่างใจดำพลางยิ้มกว้าง โออิคาวะสังเกตถึงประกายขบขันในดวงตาอีกคู่จึงอดหัวเราะขึ้นมาไม่ได้ เขายอมละทิ้งแผนยั่วแฟนหนุ่มแล้วดึงตัวคนด้านบนลงมาจูบที่ปาก อิวะอิสึมิใช้ข้อศอกยันตัวไว้ทั้งสองข้าง ระวังไม่ให้เผลอล้มตัวลงไปทับคนข้างล่าง

บทสนทนาใดๆถูกลืมไปหมดหลังจากนั้น ด้วยทั้งสองมัวสนใจกับการจูบกันมากกว่า นิ้วยาวแทรกเข้าไปในเรือนผมสีน้ำตาลฟูฟ่อง

“เรามาเปิดบริสุทธิ์ผ้าปูที่นอนจืดๆนี่กันดีมั้ย?” โออิคาวะถามด้วยน้ำเสียงเริงร่า แหงนหน้าขึ้นมองคนรัก

“แล้วนายจะมีอะไรกันบนผ้าปูที่นอนลายการ์ตูนเอเลี่ยนสำหรับเด็กรึไงล่ะ?” อิวะอิสึมิเลิกคิ้วถาม

โออิคาวะทำหน้าสยองทันทีเมื่อคิดได้ “จริงของนาย” 

อิวะอิสึมิหัวเราะสั้นๆแล้วลุกออกมา โออิคาวะเอื้อมมือคว้าตัวคนใจร้ายช้าไปเพียงชั่วครู่จึงได้แต่พ่นลมอย่างไม่พอใจ “ทำอะไรน่ะ?” 

“ฉันยังจัดของไม่หมดเลย เก็บ ‘ไอ้นั่น’ รอไปก่อนแล้วกัน” เขาตอบเสียงเรียบพลางลงมือรื้อค้นของในกล่องใบที่เหลือออกมาอย่างไม่สนใจ 

โออิคาวะงอแง เตะเท้าไปมาในอากาศอยู่บนเตียงเหมือนเด็กที่ไม่ได้ดังใจ ผิดหวังที่ตัวเองถูกเมินในขณะที่อิวะอิสึมิยังคงตั้งอกตั้งใจค้นของในกล่องต่อไป ดังนั้น อดีตกัปตันจึงได้แต่นอนแกร่วอยู่บนเตียงมองดูอดีตเอสของเขา ไม่สิ ยังเป็นเอสของเขาเสมอ ก้มๆเงยๆจัดของไปทั่วห้อง ออกจะเห็นแก่ตัวไปหน่อยแต่โออิคาวะก็ทำตัวชัดเจนแล้วว่าเขากำลังมีอารมณ์อยากทำเรื่องอย่างว่าไม่ใช่จัดห้อง

เขาผิวปากเมื่อชายเสื้อของเจ้าของห้องเลิกขึ้นมาและกางเกงร่นลงไปจนเผยให้เห็นผิววับๆแวมๆพอดี แล้วก็ได้รับสายตาพิฆาตจ้องกลับมาเขม็ง

“ไม่คิดจะช่วยบ้างรึไง?” อิวะอิสึมิถามเสียงขุ่น มือดึงกางเกงขึ้นขณะที่ลุกยืน แม้ทุกอย่างเกือบจะเข้าที่แล้วและเหลืออีกไม่มากให้อีกฝ่ายช่วยทำ แต่สิ่งสำคัญคือน้ำใจต่างหาก

“ก็กำลังช่วยอยู่นี่ไง” โออิคาวะยืนยัน พลิกตัวนอนบนเตียงแล้วโพสท่าอย่างเชิญชวน “มีฉันนอนอยู่บนเตียงแบบนี้น่าจะช่วยให้อิวะจังมีกำลังใจทำงานให้เสร็จเร็วที่สุดไงล่ะ” 

“นายพูดถูก” อิวะอิสึมิกล่าว โออิคาวะหันมามองอย่างงๆด้วยไม่คาดคิดว่าจะได้ยินคำตอบแบบนั้น “ฉันทำเสร็จแล้ว”

“เสร็จแล้วเหรอ?” โออิคาวะใช้แขนยันตัวลุกขึ้นนั่งอย่างตื่นเต้น จงใจให้แผ่นอกของเขาเด่นขึ้นมาอย่างน่าดึงดูด ยังคงระแวง มันไม่เคยง่ายขนาดนี้

“ไม่ เหลืองานอีกอย่างที่ต้องทำ” เจ้าของห้องแก้แล้วย่างเท้าเข้ามาหา มือคว้าหมอนขึ้นมาอีกครั้งแล้วโปะมันลงบนใบหน้าของโออิคาวะ มองดูอีกฝ่ายตะเกียดตะกายผลักหมอนออกในขณะที่มือเขายังคงกดมันลงไปแน่น 

หลังจากไม่กี่วินาทีแห่งความหรรษา อิวะอิสึมิก็ยอมปล่อยหมอนออกเผยให้เห็นใบหน้าของเซ็ตเตอร์ที่กำลังโมโห หายใจหนักหน่วง ริมฝีปากเปียกชื้นและแก้มขึ้นสีแดงก่ำ แผงอกสะท้อนขึ้นลง นัยน์ตาฉ่ำน้ำกระพริบมองเขาอย่างถี่ๆ อิวะอิสึมิอดไม่ได้ที่จะหัวเราะกับภาพตรงหน้า ใจหนึ่งอยากประคองหน้าขึ้นปลอบประโลมเป็นการขอโทษ แต่ก็ยั้งใจไว้ก่อน 

“จะฆ่ากันหรือไง” โออิคาวะกล่าวหาพลางขมวดคิ้วมุ่น ลมหายใจกลับมาเป็นปกติอีกครั้งและดวงตาปราศจากหยดน้ำในที่สุด

“ซาตานฆ่าไม่ตายหรอก” อิวะอิสึมิยักไหล่แล้วหันหน้าหนีเพื่อซ่อนรอยยิ้ม

โออิคาวะตีเขาทีนึงก่อนจะกลิ้งตัวหนีไปอย่างงอนๆเหมือนทุกครั้งประจำ แต่อิวะอิสึมิตัดสินใจว่าของส่วนที่เหลือต้องจัดนั้นรอได้จึงปีนขึ้นคร่อมเหนือตัวแฟนหนุ่ม พลิกตัวอีกฝ่ายให้หันกลับมา

“ไปให้พ้นเลย” โออิคาวะพึมพัมขมวดคิ้วมุ่น หันหน้าหนีแล้วพยายามทำตัวให้แง่งอนที่สุดเท่าที่จะเป็นไปได้ “อิวะจังไม่ควรเข้าใกล้ฉันนะเพราะฉันน่ะเป็นซาตาน” 

“ถ้างั้นฉันก็พร้อมจะตกนรกไปกับนายด้วย” 

โออิคาวะฝืนทำหน้านิ่งที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้แต่ล้มเหลวไม่เป็นท่าเมื่อเผลอหลุดหัวเราะออกมา มือกุมสีข้างอย่างปวดร้าว “นั่นเป็นประโยคน้ำเน่าที่สุดที่นายเคยพูดเลย อิวะจัง!” เขาหัวเราะพลางปาดน้ำตา “แล้วนายก็พูดประโยคน้ำเน่าบ่อยด้วย!”

อิวะอิสึมิฟาดหลังอีกฝ่าย เพิ่งจะรู้สึกอายและหน้าแดงขึ้นมา ก่อนจะดึงตัวปัญหาเข้ามาใกล้แล้วกดจูบเพื่อปิดปากช่างเจรจาลงเสียที โออิคาวะหลอมละลายในอ้อมกอดคนรักอย่างง่ายดาย ปลายนิ้วฝังลงในเรือนผมสีดำตัดสั้นชื้นไปด้วยเจลที่ใช้เมื่อเช้านี้ ความรู้สึกนั้นทำให้เขาเผลอยิ้มในตอนที่จูบแล้วดึงอีกฝ่ายเข้ามาแนบชิดยิ่งขึ้น มันคือความรู้สึกที่คุ้นเคย ความรู้สึกเหมือนบ้าน

มันเป็นเรื่องธรรมดาเสมอที่พวกเขาเข้ากันได้ง่ายดายขนาดนี้ แม้พูดกันไม่กี่คำหรือแค่เพียงมองตาเท่านั้นก็รู้ได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายต้องการอะไร ถ้าไม่นับครั้งแรกที่เจอกันล่ะก็ แต่นั่นไม่ใช่เรื่องที่สำคัญอีกต่อไป สิ่งที่สำคัญที่สุดคือที่นี่ตอนนี้ ในห้องนอนของอิวะอิสึมิ ไม่มีเรื่องใดจะสำคัญไปกว่าสิ่งที่อยู่ตรงหน้านี้อีก 

 

 

 

อีกชั่วโมงหลังจากนั้นทั้งสองกอดก่ายกันอยู่บนผ้าปูที่นอนสีจืดๆแต่ให้ความรู้สึกเหมือนบ้าน โออิคาวะเอนหัวซุกซอกคอของคนรักอย่างง่วงงุน รู้สึกอบอุ่น นิ้วมือของอีกฝ่ายก็ลูบไล้เรียวขายาวของเขาเล่นไปมา อิวะอิสึมิหันมาหาแล้วใช้มือประคองใบหน้าเขาไว้อย่างทะนุถนอม ราวกับกลัวว่าเขาจะแตกสลายหากจับต้องรุนแรงเกินไป 

โออิคาวะขมวดคิ้ว มองมุมปากที่ตกลงเล็กน้อย มันไม่ใช่การแสดงแต่เป็นความกังวลที่เกาะกินจิตใจอย่างแท้จริง นัยน์ตาอีกฝ่ายจ้องมองเขาอย่างไม่วางตา มีบางอย่างผิดปกติ

อิวะอิสึมิขบริมฝีปากล่าง นัยนตาหลุบลงมองไปทางอื่น นิ้วหัวแม่มือลูบไล้ใต้ใบหูของโออิคาวะ “อเมริกา... ไกลมากนะ” น้ำเสียงเขาแหบห้าวและดูจะเสียใจทันทีที่คำพูดนั้นหลุดออกมาจากริมฝีปาก แต่มันก็หลุดออกมาแล้ว เขาจึงฝังนิ้วมือลงในเรือนผมสีน้ำตาลแน่น ราวกลัวว่าอีกฝ่ายจะหายไปในวินาทีนั้น

โออิคาวะอ่อนลง ยิ้มเศร้าแล้วพลิกตัวนอนหงายจ้องมองเพดาน เขาดึงมือออกจากเรือนผมตัวเองมากอบกุมเอาไว้แน่น “มันคงไม่แย่ขนาดนั้นหรอก” เขาปลอบใจ และอิวะอิสึมิก็รู้ดีว่าประโยคนั้นไม่ใช่แค่สำหรับเขาแต่สำหรับตัวเองคนพูดด้วย

เขาพลิกตัวอีกครั้งจนใบหน้าของทั้งคู่หันมาเจอะกัน จมูกทั้งสองสัมผัสกันและนัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลก็มองเขาด้วยสายตาจริงจังจนอิวะอิสึมิพูดไม่ออก แต่โออิคาวะกลับเอ่ยขึ้น “นอนกันเถอะ ฉันเหนื่อยแล้ว เมื่อกี้นายเล่นทำไม่ยั้งมือเลยนี่นา” เขาแกล้งโอดโอย อิวะอิสึมิสูดจมูกแต่ก็ยอมทำตามอย่างไม่โต้แย้ง ผ้าห่มถูกดึงขึ้นคลุมร่างทั้งคู่เอาไว้ ขยับกายเข้าไปใกล้กันมากขึ้นอีก 

โออิคาวะยังลืมตาตื่นอยู่แม้จะเหนื่อยล้า แต่ก็ไม่เป็นไรเพราะอิวะอิสึมิเป็นคนชอบกอดตอนที่นอนหลับ ไม่ว่าเจ้าตัวจะพยายามปฏิเสธแค่ไหนก็ตาม วงแขนแกร่งกอดเขาไว้แน่น ใบหน้าของอีกฝ่ายซุกอยู่กับซอกคอของเขา และโออิคาวะรู้สึกเหมือนอยู่บ้าน เขาจินตนาการถึงอเมริกา ทั้งแปลกถิ่นทั้งใหม่และน่าตื่นเต้น เขาจะได้เล่นกับทีมใหม่ ได้เจอคู่แข่งใหม่ๆ ได้พบเพื่อนใหม่ๆ

อิวะอิสึมิละเมออะไรบางอย่าง ริมฝีปากที่ขยับบนลำคอทำให้เขารู้สึกจั๊กจี๋แต่จู่ๆโออิคาวะกลับรู้สึกอยากจะร้องไห้ 

แต่เขาจะไม่ร้องไห้

อย่างน้อยก็ไม่ใช่ที่นี่ ไม่ใช่ตอนนี้

 

 

 

เป็นความรู้สึกแปลกที่จะกล่าวคำอำลาในเมื่อยังเหลือเวลาอีกตั้งชั่วโมงกว่าเครื่องบินจะออกจริงๆ มันแปลกและเหมือนฝันจนต้องพยายามหัวเราะกลบเกลื่อน มันแปลกและเขาพยายามจดจ่อกับความรู้สึกอันแปลกประหลาดนั้นเพื่อไม่ให้ตัวเองเผลอร้องไห้

แม่ของโออิคาวะกอดลาลูกชายเป็นรอบที่ห้า นิ้วเรียวหยิกแก้มพลางพร่ำบอกว่าหล่อนภูมิใจในตัวเขามากแค่ไหน เด็กหนุ่มยิ้มหัวเราะและกอดกลับ แสร้งทำเป็นไม่เห็นหยดน้ำที่ไหลลงมาจากดวงตาของหล่อน ลูกน้อยสุดที่รักกำลังจะละจากอ้อมอกไป ไม่ว่าแม่คนไหนก็ต้องร่ำไห้กันทั้งนั้น 

เขาไม่รู้ว่าทำไมคินดะอิจิถึงต้องร้องไห้ทั้งยังไม่ได้สนใจจะไถ่ถาม ทุกคนในทีมต่างมาส่งกันอย่างพร้อมหน้า ซึ่งเขารู้สึกซาบซึ้งมาก รู้ดีว่าพวกเขาจะต้องไปได้ดี พวกเขาต้องทำให้เซโจยังคงความยิ่งใหญ่ เขารู้ว่าได้ผู้สืบทอดที่เหมาะสมแล้วเมื่อมองดูยาฮาบะที่ยังคงสีหน้านิ่งไว้ได้ตลอด โออิคาวะยิ้มให้พวกเขาอย่างผู้มีชัย เขาคงคิดถึงคนเหล่านี้มากแน่ๆ 

อิวะอิสึมิไม่ได้ยืนอยู่กับคนอื่นๆในทีม อย่างน้อยก็ในตอนนี้ เขายืนห่างออกมาจากทุกคนเล็กน้อยราวกับเป็นส่วนเกินทั้งที่ความจริงแล้วเขาเป็นเพียงสิ่งเดียวที่อยู่ในใจของโออิคาวะตอนนี้ เด็กหนุ่มรอคอยอย่างอดทนเพื่อเว้นระยะให้แม่ของโออิคาวะได้ร่ำลาลูกชายจนพอใจ ช่างสมเป็นสุภาพบุรุษ สมเป็นอิวะอิสึมิ

ในที่สุดพ่อของเขาก็ดึงแม่ของโออิคาวะออกมา และอิวะอิสึมิก็เข้าไปแทน ก้าวเข้าไปหาเพื่อจะกล่าวคำอำลาของตัวเอง

“อย่าก่อเรื่องนักล่ะ” เขาเอ่ยและโออิคาวะเริ่มรู้สึกอยากจะเถียงขึ้นมา “อย่าหักโหมเกินไปด้วย ถ้านายเริ่มหักโหมไปเมื่อไหร่ก็นึกถึงความเจ็บปวดของกำปั้นฉันบนหน้านายซะ” เขาบ่นต่อพร้อมกับส่งสายตาเตือน

“อิวะจังงงง” โออิคาวะโอดครวญ พองแก้มใส่คนรัก คนที่เป็นทั้งเพื่อนรัก เป็นเพื่อนแท้เพียงคนเดียวของเขา ท่ามกลางผู้คนมากมายที่ผ่านเข้ามาตลอดชีวิตอันมีชื่อเสียงของเขามีเพียงก้อนหินมั่นคงก้อนหนึ่งที่ให้เขายึดเหนี่ยวไว้ได้ อิวะอิสึมิอ่อนลง กำหมัดขึ้นชกไหล่อีกฝ่ายเบาๆอย่างหยอกล้อ “รักษาตัวด้วยล่ะ ถ้าถึงที่โน่นแล้วก็ส่งข้อความมาบอกด้วย” 

“อิวะจัง นายเป็นแม่ฉันเหรอ?” โออิคาวะเอียงคอยียวน

“อยากจะตาช้ำขึ้นเครื่องรึไง?” เขาขู่ไม่จริงจังนัก

โออิคาวะหัวเราะ “อย่างน้อยมันก็อาจจะทำให้แอร์โฮสเตสสาวสวยอัพเกรดที่นั่งฉันเป็นเฟิร์สคลาสก็ได้นะ”

อิวะอิสึมิสูดจมูกแล้วทันใดนั้นร่างของเขาก็ถูกดึงเข้าไปกอดอย่างแรง นิ้วมือฝังลงบนแผ่นหลังของโออิคาวะแน่นแต่มันกลับทำให้รู้สึกดี อดสงสัยไม่ได้ว่ามันจะทิ้งร่องรอยไว้เป็นหลักฐานถึงเจ้าของอ้อมแขนนี้บ้างไหม เมื่ออิวะอิสึมิปล่อยมือแล้วพยักหน้าให้ เหมือนสัญญาณบ่งบอกถึงการส่งท้าย และโออิคาวะรู้ดีว่าหากเขายังยื้อเวลาต่อไปอีกคนเข้มแข็งตรงหน้าคงต้องร้องไห้ออกมาแน่และคงไม่มีใครอยากให้เกิดขึ้น เขาเห็นหยาดน้ำเริ่มจะคลอขึ้นมาตรงขอบตาด้วยซ้ำ ไม่มีใครที่ควรจะต้องร้องไห้ ยกเว้นแม่ของโออิคาวะ และก็คินดะอิจิ เห็นได้ชัดว่ารุ่นน้องเขายังคงร้องไห้ 

“ขอบคุณทุกคนที่มาส่งนะ!” โออิคาวะตะโกน รอยยิ้มประจำตัวแย้มกว้างพร้อมกับโบกมือไปมาในอากาศ เขาโค้งลาอีกครั้งแล้วหิ้วกระเป๋าขึ้นมาก่อนจะเดินไปยังช่องตรวจหนังสือเดินทาง หันหลังกลับมามองเพื่อนๆและครอบครัวเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย เพื่อนร่วมทีมทยอยกลับไปแล้ว แม่ของเขายกมือขึ้นและซบหน้ากับอกพ่อของเขา อิวะอิสึมิยังคงมองมาแล้วส่งยิ้มอย่างให้กำลังใจ 

จนกระทั่งเขาผ่านตม.เข้ามาถึงด้านในเกทเรียบร้อยแล้ว ความรู้สึกของการพลัดพรากถึงได้ผุดขึ้นมา เขามาถึงแล้ว จุดที่เขาจะต้องลาจากสิ่งที่คุ้นเคยเพื่อก้าวไปยังโลกใบใหม่ จู่ๆเขาก็รู้สึกตัวเองหดลงเหลือขนาดเล็กจิ๋ว ตัวเล็กพอๆกับตอนที่เขาแพ้ให้ชิราโทริซาวะ ตัวเล็กเหมือนครั้งแรกที่พบอิวะอิสึมิ ตัวเล็กจ้อยอย่างที่เขาไม่เคยคิดว่าจะรู้สึกอีก

เขาควักโทรศัพท์ออกมาด้วยปลายนิ้วสั่นเทา ท้องไส้ปั่นป่วน ความเสียใจผุดขึ้นมาในอก เขาพิมพ์ออกไป

‘ฉันไม่อยากไปเลย’

ใช้เวลาซักพักแต่เขาก็เห็นจุดเล็กๆที่เคลื่อนไหวซึ่งหมายถึงอีกฝ่ายกำลังพิมพ์ตอบกลับมา

‘นายจะต้องเปล่งประกาย’

โออิคาวะไม่รู้ว่าเขาทำได้อย่างไร คนๆนี้ให้เขายิ้มได้ด้วยคำไม่กี่คำที่ตอบกลับมา ตอนนี้เขารู้สึกตัวเบาขึ้นแม้น้ำตาจะเริ่มเอ่อล้นออกมาอีกครั้ง แต่ก็ไม่เป็นไร ทุกอย่างจะต้องไปได้สวย เขารู้ดีว่าเขาแข็งแกร่งกว่าที่ตัวเองคิด และอิวะอิสึมิก็รู้ดี และความรู้สึกมั่นคงนั้นช่วยให้ความเข้มแข็งแก่เขา

เขาขึ้นเครื่องบินด้วยความมั่นใจที่ได้รับมา ก้าวย่างอย่างมั่นคงในทุกๆก้าวที่ย่ำผ่านทางเดินระหว่างเก้าอี้แคบๆ มีชั่วเสี้ยววินาทีหนึ่งที่เกิดความหวั่นไหวเหมือนเห็นใบหน้าที่คุ้นเคยอยู่ท่ามกลางกลุ่มผู้โดยสาร ราวกับภาพหลอน แต่เขาก็ลบมันออกจากใจและทิ้งตัวลงนั่ง เริ่มรู้สึกตื่นเต้นกับการผจญภัยครั้งใหม่ที่จะมาถึง 

ไม่ว่าอะไรจะเกิดขึ้น เขาจะยังคงมีบ้านให้กลับไปเสมอ

เขาอ่านข้อความซ้ำอีกครั้ง

‘นายจะต้องเปล่งประกาย’

เขาสัญญากับตัวเองว่าจะทำให้ได้ตามนั้น


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ในตอนนั้น เขาจำได้ว่าตัวเองมีรอยยิ้ม

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ยังคงเป็นตอนย้อนอดีต เมื่อโออิคาวะมาถึงอเมริกาเป็นครั้งแรก**

โออิคาวะก้าวขาลงจากเครื่องบิน พยายามกล้ำกลืนความตื่นเต้นลงไป แม้จะเครียดและเหนื่อยอ่อนจากการเดินทางอันแสนยาวนานแค่ไหนแต่เขากลับรู้สึกกระวนกระวาย บางทีอาจเพราะนอนไม่หลับเนื่องจากพื้นที่ที่จำกัด บางครั้งขาที่ยาวเกินไปก็กลายเป็นข้อเสียมากกว่าข้อดี เขาคิดถึงคืนก่อนหน้า คิดถึงมือของอิวะอิสึมิที่เลื่อนไปตามเรียวขาของเขาจนทำให้ตัวสั่น ปลายนิ้วหยาบกร้านเพราะผ่านการตบลูกมานับร้อยทว่ากลับอ่อนโยนเมื่อสัมผัส

ไม่สิ ต้องเป็นสองคืนก่อนหน้านั้นสินะ?

โออิคาวะหรี่ตาลงเมื่อแสงไฟของอาคารผู้โดยสารพุ่งเข้าแยงตาทันทีที่เดินเข้าสู่เกท ที่เมืองนิวยอร์กเป็นเวลาบ่ายและสนามบินก็เต็มไปด้วยผู้คนคับคั่ง เขาใช้เวลาสักพักเพื่ออ่านตัวอักษรโรมันจิที่กระจัดกระจายอยู่ทุกแห่งรอบตัวแทนที่ตัวอักษรคันจิที่คุ้นเคย แล้วรู้สึกตัวเองงี่เง่านิดหน่อย

ถึงกระนั้น เขาก็เดินตามผู้โดยสารคนอื่นๆไปยังสายพานรับกระเป๋า รู้สึกมึนหัวเล็กน้อย คนแปลกหน้าเดินชนและผลักเขาออกไปให้พ้นทาง เสียงเด็กร้องไห้ดังเข้าหูชวนปวดประสาทจนอดสงสัยไม่ได้ว่าทำไมถึงไม่มีใครคิดว่ามันกวนใจ ฝูงชนเริ่มบางตาลงทำให้มองเห็นสายพานได้ชัดขึ้น เขาหยิบโทรศัพท์ออกมา ถึงจะรู้ว่าที่ญี่ปุ่นคงดึกมากแล้วแต่เขาก็ตัดสินใจส่งข้อความหาอิวะอิสึมิ 

‘ฉันมาถึงแล้ว! อเมริกานี่แปลกชะมัดเลยอิวะจัง’

เขาเงยหน้าและเห็นว่ากระเป๋ายังคงไม่ถูกส่งออกมาที่สายพานจึงตัดสินใจส่งข้อความต่อแม้จะยังไม่ได้รับคำตอบ

‘ตอนนี้ที่มิยางิคงดึกแล้วใช่มั้ย? หวังว่าคงไม่ได้ปลุกนายหรอกนะ! อย่าลืมฝันถึงฉันด้วยล่ะ ;)’ 

เขายิ้มให้โทรศัพท์แล้วใส่มันกลับลงกระเป๋า ไม่ไม่คิดว่าอีกฝ่ายจะตอบอะไรในเร็วๆนี้ อิวะอิสึมิเป็นคนที่หลับลึกอย่างไม่น่าเชื่อแถมกรนดังยังกับสัตว์ประหลาด แม้เจ้าตัวจะไม่ยอมรับก็เถอะ ภาพความทรงจำทำให้เขายิ้มกว้างขึ้น หัวใจเต้นผิดจังหวะ และเขาสงสัยว่าจะขอกลับบ้านในช่วงพักเบรกฤดูหนาวบ้างได้ไหม

เขาสังเกตเห็นกระเป๋าตัวเองเคลื่อนเข้ามา เขาหยิบมันขึ้นและดึงคันชักแล้วลากออกมา เขานึกได้ว่าควรจะบอกโค้ชว่ามาถึงแล้วเพื่อจะได้รู้ว่าควรทำยังไงต่อ เขาเปิดอีเมล์ขึ้นมาอ่านแล้วมุ่งหน้าไปยังทางออกที่ถูกต้อง เขากวาดมองรอบๆเพื่อหาป้ายระบุชื่อว่าที่มหาวิทยาลัยแล้วรีบเดินตรงเข้าไป

“เฮ้! นายน่ะเป็นพวกเรารึเปล่า?” ผู้ชายที่ยืนอยู่หลังกลุ่มนักเรียนถือป้ายถามอย่างตื่นเต้นด้วยความกระตือรือร้นที่มากเกินกว่าภาวะสมองปัจจุบันของโออิคาวะจะสามารถรับได้

โออิคาวะพยักหน้าแล้วโค้งให้ อีกฝ่ายหัวเราะแล้วตบหลังเขาทีนึงซึ่งคาดว่าคงเป็นการแสดงความเป็นมิตรอย่างหนึ่ง

“นายคือคนไหนล่ะ?” ชายคนเดิมถาม ยิ้มกว้าง

“โออิคาวะ โทรุ” เขาตอบ น้ำเสียงแหบเล็กน้อยหลังไม่ได้ใช้งานมาพักใหญ่

“โทษที นายว่าไงนะ?”

“ผมชื่อโทรุ โออิคาวะครับ” เขาลองอีกครั้ง ไม่ได้คำนึงถึงสำเนียงที่ใช้ แต่นึกได้ว่าที่อเมริกาทุกคนจะใช้ชื่อจริงนำหน้านามสกุลเสมอ มันแปลก มันไม่คุ้นเคย ซึ่งก็เหมือนกับทุกๆอย่าง แต่อย่างน้อยเขาก็แอบหวังว่าชื่อของเขาจะยังเป็นเหมือนเดิม

“โทรุเหรอ? เอาล่ะ คงใช้เวลาหน่อยแต่อีกซักพักก็คงจำได้เอง พอดีฉันจำชื่อคนไม่ค่อยเก่งน่ะ” ชายคนนั้นพูดต่อด้วยดวงตาเป็นประกาย เขาตัวไม่สูงนักและก็ค่อนข้างท้วม แต่มีรอยยิ้มกว้างและเป็นมิตร

โออิคาวะไม่รู้ว่าควรจะตอบอะไรดี มันน่ากวนใจเล็กน้อยที่ถูกอีกฝ่ายเรียกชื่อจริงได้ง่ายๆ แม้แต่อิวะอิสึมิยังไม่เรียกเขาด้วยชื่อจริงด้วยซ้ำ อย่างน้อยก็ไม่ได้เรียกบ่อยนัก

“พูดถึงชื่อ ฉันนี่แย่จริงๆเผลอลืมไปได้ ฉันแดน สมิธ โค้ชของเธอเอง! โชคดีนะที่เวลาเที่ยวบินของเธอตรงกับเวลาว่างของฉันพอดีถึงมีโอกาสมาเจอกันได้แบบนี้ เดี๋ยวเรารออีกสองคนจากอังกฤษน่าจะมาถึงอีกไม่นาน แล้วเราจะพาเธอไปหาฝ่ายอำนวยการเพื่อพาพวกเธอเข้าห้อง พอเราขึ้นรถแล้วฉันค่อยเอาตารางกำหนดการอาทิตย์นี้ให้ โอ๊ะและนี่ก็ริกกี้” เขาชี้ไปที่เด็กหนุ่มร่างสูงผมทองตาสีฟ้าที่ยืนถือป้ายอยู่ 

เขาดูน่ารักและเป็นคนเงียบๆ ท่าทางเหมือนจะดีใจได้หลบอยู่หลังป้ายอันใหญ่ เขาเตี้ยกว่าโออิคาวะนิดหน่อย ซึ่งช่วยให้อุ่นใจขึ้นมาบ้าง เคยได้ยินว่าคนอเมริกามีแต่ตัวใหญ่ๆกันทั้งนั้น ขอบคุณพระเจ้าจริงๆที่ตัวเขาสูง

โออิคาวะพยายามทำความเข้าใจคำพูดยาวเหยียดของโค้ชอย่างยากลำบาก แต่ก็พยักหน้ารับอย่างสุภาพ รู้สึกเหมือนตอนเข้าโรงเรียนประถมวันแรก ถูกทิ้งให้อยู่ในกลุ่มคนใหม่ๆ โลกใหม่ ทุกอย่างใหม่ เป็นการเริ่มต้นที่ขลุกขลักแต่เขาก็รับมือกับมันได้ดีและเขามั่นใจว่าคงจะไปได้สวยเมื่อตั้งตัวได้ แม้ครั้งนี้จะไม่มีอิวะอิสึมิคอยอยู่ใกล้ๆก็ตาม เขาเติบโตขึ้นแล้ว เขาดูแลตัวเองได้

เขาก้มลงดูมือถือ ยังไม่มีอะไรเปลี่ยนแปลง แน่ล่ะ ที่ญี่ปุ่นคงยังเป็นเวลากลางดึก เขาตัดสินใจส่งข้อความไปบอกพ่อว่ามาถึงอย่างปลอดภัยเรียบร้อย พอมาคิดดูแล้วเขาก็ควรจะส่งไปตั้งนานก่อนหน้านี้

สิบนาทีหลังจากนั้นเด็กหนุ่มอีกสองคนก็มารวมตัวกับพวกเขา ทั้งสองต่างตัวเล็กกว่าเขาและดูเหมือนทั้งคู่จะผูกมิตรกันแล้วระหว่างอยู่บนเครื่อง พวกเขาสนทนากับโค้ชอย่างกระตือรือร้น หนึ่งในนั้นที่มีผมสีเข้มกว่าพูดติดตลกว่า “ตลกดีที่เด็กจากญี่ปุ่นตัวสูงกว่าพวกเราทั้งหมดเลย!” เขาหัวเราะและทุกคนต่างยิ้มออก

โออิคาวะหัวเราะร่วมกับพวกเขา รู้สึกสูญเสียความมั่นใจเล็กน้อยแต่ก็เคยชินแล้วกับการใส่หน้ากากเข้าสังคม เขายิ้มให้ “ในญี่ปุ่นฉันก็ถือว่าสูงเหมือนกัน” เขายืนยันและพยายามไม่สนใจความรู้สึกแปลกๆเมื่อได้ยินตัวเองพูดภาษาอังกฤษ ความยากในการออกเสียงคำว่า ‘สูง’ ความรู้สึกประหลาดที่ต้องเรียกบ้านของตัวเองว่า ‘ญี่ปุ่น’ แต่เขาทำเป็นไม่สนใจมัน กลบฝังมันลงไป หวังว่าจะช่วยเรียกความมั่นใจที่เขาเคยมี ที่เขาต้องการให้กลับคืนมา 

เพื่อนร่วมทีมต่างเชื่อเขาและไม่มีใครติงเรื่องสำเนียงที่ไม่ปกติซึ่งทำให้รู้สึกผ่อนคลายลงบ้าง ราวกับว่าเป็นครั้งแรกนับตั้งแต่ก้าวเท้าลงจากเครื่องบินที่ทุกอย่างดูจะไปได้สวย 

เขาปลดล็อกโทรศัพท์และส่งข้อความหาอิวะอิสึมิอีกครั้ง

‘คนอเมริกันนี่พูดไม่หยุดกันเลย! :P’

เขาเก็บโทรศัพท์เข้าที่และเดินตามเพื่อนร่วมทีมไปยังรถตู้คันเล็กๆ โค้ชนั่งอยู่ตรงที่ข้างคนขับ คนถือป้าย...ที่น่าจะชื่อริกกี้รึเปล่า? เป็นคนขับ โออิคาวะนั่งริมหน้าต่างฝั่งนึงโดยมีชาวอังกฤษอีกสองเบียดอยู่อีกด้าน

พวกเขายังคุยกันไม่หยุด ทั้งสองคนและโค้ชแลกเปลี่ยนเรื่องแผนการในโรงเรียน วิชาที่สนใจ ตำแหน่งที่อยากเล่น สถิติการแพ้ชนะกันอย่างออกรส เป็นเรื่องน่าตื่นเต้นแต่บางครั้งก็ยากจะตามทัน และมันก็ทำให้เขารู้สึกหมดแรง

“นั่นโทรศัพท์นายสั่นหรือของฉัน?” หนุ่มอังกฤษที่นั่งข้างเขาขัดจังหวะขึ้น ควานมือหาโทรศัพท์ตัวเอง โออิคาวะกระพริบตา ล้วงมือเข้าไปในกระเป๋ากางเกงและพบว่าเป็นของเขา

‘งั้นนายคงเข้ากับพวกนั้นได้ดี ทีนี้หุบปากแล้วปล่อยให้ฉันนอนได้แล้ว’

รอยยิ้มกว้างผุดขึ้นบนริมฝีปากอย่างไม่อาจห้าม และรู้สึกเหนือจริงที่ได้เห็นคำพูดจากอิวะอิสึมิที่อยู่ห่างไกลออกไปหลายพันไมล์ปรากฏขึ้นบนหน้าจอ เขาใช้มันเป็นเครื่องยึดเหนี่ยว ซึมซับประโยคธรรมดาๆนั้นเอาไว้ เพราะมันคือสิ่งที่คุ้นเคย มันคือความจริง มันคือบ้าน

เขาไม่รู้ควรตอบว่าอะไรดีแต่เหมือนอิวะอิสึมิจะยังพูดไม่จบเพราะโทรศัพท์เขาสั่นอีกครั้ง

‘ฉันก็อยากให้นายเล่าให้ฟังทุกอย่าง แต่ว่าขอเป็นอีกหลายชั่วโมงข้างหน้าแล้วกัน ที่นี่มันกลางดึกแล้วนะ’

‘โทษทีอิวะจัง! ชอบลืมไปว่านายต้องนอนเยอะๆเพื่อไม่ให้หน้าเหี่ยวไปมากกว่านี้ ไว้ตื่นเมื่อไหร่ค่อยส่งข้อความมานะ! ฉันจะสไกป์หาพ่อกับแม่คืนนี้ แล้วก็อาจจะสไกป์หานายหลังจากนั้นด้วยได้มั้ย??? :)’

เขารออยู่ครู่หนึ่ง สงสัยว่าอิวะอิสึมิจะกลับไปนอนแล้วหรือเปล่า แต่ก็ได้รับคำตอบกลับมาในไม่ช้า

‘เค คิดว่าน่าจะได้ ขอให้สนุก’

หลังจากนั้นอีกไม่กี่วินาที

‘ดูแลตัวเองด้วย’

แล้วก็วินาทีถัดมา

‘รักนาย’

โออิคาวะหัวใจเต้นแรงจนแทบบ้า มันเป็นของขวัญที่ดีที่สุดที่เขาไม่ได้รับมาสักพักแล้ว อิวะอิสึมิมักจะเขินอายและไม่ค่อยกล้าแสดงออก ยกเว้นถ้ามีอารมณ์หรือไม่ก็เหนื่อย ซึ่งครั้งนี้คงเป็นอย่างหลังแต่โออิคาวะก็ซาบซึ้งพอ เขาพิมพ์กลับอย่างมีความสุข 

‘อิวะจังงงงงงงงงง!!! รักนายเหมือนกัน! นอนฝันดีฝันถึงฉันแล้วกันนะ! ราตรีสวัสดิ์!’

เขาเก็บโทรศัพท์กลับเข้ากระเป๋าแล้วเอนตัวไปข้างหน้าเพื่อร่วมวงสนทนา รู้สึกถึงความมั่นใจและพลังงานที่ไหลเข้าสู่ร่างกาย เขาเข้าเป็นส่วนหนึ่งอย่างง่ายดาย แชร์เรื่องความรักที่มีต่อวอลเล่ย์บอล ความสนใจในเรื่องดาราศาสตร์ และความตื่นเต้นที่จะได้เรียนรู้เกี่ยวกับอเมริกา

โค้ชรีบฉวยโอกาสเบนเข็มเข้าประเด็นทันที ร่ายยาวรายชื่อขุนนางและวีรบุรุษของประเทศอันเป็นที่รัก โออิคาวะฟังบ้างไม่ฟังบ้าง แต่กลับสนใจเรื่องราวของเพื่อนร่วมทีมที่มีบางสิ่งคล้ายกันกับเขา

“ฉันมี..เอ่อ” เขาหยุดนึกหาคำศัพท์ที่ถูกต้องในภาษาอังกฤษ “คนชั้นปีเด็กกว่า?” เขาลองพูด

“หมายถึงรุ่นน้องเหรอ?” คนที่ขับรถเสนอ มองมาผ่านกระจกมองหลัง 

“ไฮ่ ใช่” โออิคาวะยิ้ม “รุ่นน้องของฉัน หมอนั่นมีพรสวรรค์ซะจนน่ารำคาญ แน่นอน มันทำให้ฉันหงุดหงิดสุดๆ ฉันชนะมาได้ในครั้งแรกที่เจอกันตอนอยู่คนละโรงเรียน แต่หมอนั่นก็เอาคืนได้อีกในการแข่งขันถัดมา” 

“ใช่เลย คนอายุน้อยกว่าแต่ดันเก่งกว่าเรานี่เป็นเรื่องแย่สุดๆไปเลย” หนึ่งในหนุ่มอังกฤษเห็นด้วย และโออิคาวะยิ้ม “ไม่แฟร์เลยจริงๆ”

เขาชอบที่ได้รู้สึกเป็นส่วนหนึ่ง เขาชอบที่คนเหล่านี้ไม่ได้แตกต่างอย่างที่เขาเคยกังวลไว้ เขาชำเลืองมองและเห็นว่าคนขับรถยังมองมาที่เขาผ่านกระจกมองหลัง และตัดสินใจที่จะไม่สนใจมัน หันหน้ากลับไปหาวงสนทนาเหมือนเดิม

พวกเขาต่างยังหัวเราะเมื่อลงจากรถตู้ตรงบริเวณวงเวียนใกล้กับอาคารสำนักงานอำนวยการของมหาวิทยาลัย โค้ชส่งตารางกำหนดการฝึกซ้อมสำหรับอาทิตย์นี้ให้และอวยพรให้ทุกคนโชคดีก่อนจะนำรถตู้ออกไปจอด

ริกกี้นำพวกเขาเข้าไปในตึกอย่างเงียบๆ ส่งต่อพวกเขาให้กับเจ้าหน้าที่แนะนำตัวและถอยไปยืนด้านหลัง

หล่อนยิ้มให้พวกเขา “ยินดีต้อนรับจ้ะ! นี่คือเอกสารแนะนำตัวของพวกเธอ!” โออิคาวะตกใจกับเสียงอันดังของหล่อนแต่ก็รับมือได้ดี เขาส่งยิ้มโปรยเสน่ห์ประจำตัวให้ ปล่อยให้นิ้วสัมผัสกันเล็กน้อยตอนที่รับซองมา หล่อนชำเลืองมองเขาอย่างสงสัยก่อนจะส่งยิ้มหวานให้ 

ในซองอัดแน่นไปด้วยข้อมูลและตารางเวลาการปรับพื้นฐานของเขา เขาต้องไปอ่านมันอย่างละเอียดทีหลัง 

“เอาล่ะ” ริกกี้พูดขึ้น น้ำเสียงเรียบแต่เปี่ยมไปด้วยอำนาจและทั้งหมดก็หันไปทางเขา “ฉันจะพาพวกนายไปดูห้องอาหารที่ดีที่สุดของที่นี่ พาไปดูโรงยิม หลังจากนั้นจะพาขึ้นไปบนห้องเพื่อจัดข้าวของและพักผ่อน” 

พวกเขาพยักหน้าอย่างกระตือรือร้นแล้วเดินตามไป โออิคาวะไม่รู้สึกคิดถึงบ้านหรือญี่ปุ่นเลยในขณะนั้น

จนเมื่อโออิคาวะไขกุญแจประตูเข้าไปในหอนอนถึงได้รู้ว่าริกกี้อยู่ในตึกเดียวกัน พวกเขาไปส่งพวกเด็กอังกฤษที่หอของพวกเขา แล้วริกกี้ก็พาเขามายังตึกของตัวเอง แต่แทนที่จะกลับไปทันที เขากลับเดินตามเข้ามาพร้อมกับเผยรอยยิ้มเล็กน้อย

“นายอยู่ห้องไหนน่ะ?” เขาถาม 

โออิคาวะตอบ “104”

ริกกี้เหมือนจะหัวเราะ “ฉันอยู่ห้อง 119 ชั้นเดียวกันอีกฝั่งนึงของระเบียง มาสิฉันจะพาไปดูห้องนาย” โออิคาวะเดินตามไป และเมื่อปลดล็อกประตูห้องเขาก็เห็นริกกี้ยังคงอยู่แถวนั้น ไม่รู้ว่าทำไมเขาถึงรู้สึกแปลกๆ อีกฝ่ายก็แค่เป็นคนดี เท่านั้นแหละ

“ห้องน้ำอยู่ข้างๆที่นั่งเล่นตรงโน้น ชั้นนี้ห้องน้ำเป็นแบบรวมไม่แยกเพศ แต่ฉันคิดว่าถ้าเป็นชั้นบนน่าจะแยกล่ะมั้งไม่รู้เหมือนกัน? แต่เอาเถอะ ห้องของฉันอยู่อีกฝั่ง เดินผ่านที่นั่งเล่นตรงนั้นไปถ้านายต้องการอะไรละก็ ฉันคงอยู่ในห้องทั้งคืน ลีอาอาจจะมาหานายเร็วๆนี้ หล่อนเป็นผู้ดูแลของชั้นนี้และก็คอยเป็นห่วงเป็นใยดี”

โออิคาวะพยักหน้า มีข้อมูลมากมายให้จดจำในเวลาสั้นๆ และทันทีที่เขามองเห็นเตียงที่ยังไม่ได้ปูอยู่ในห้องก็รู้สึกอยากจะล้มตัวลงนอนแล้วหลับไหลไปอีกซักพันปีในทันที ริกกี้ยังรออยู่อีกสักพักจนดูจะเข้าใจบางอย่าง เขาโบกมือให้แล้วเดินจากไปตามระเบียง 

เด็กหนุ่มตะกายเข้าไปในห้อง มันมีขนาดกำลังดีและของทุกอย่างก็มีด้วยกันสองชิ้น รูมเมทของเขายังมาไม่ถึงอย่างที่คิด โออิคาวะเลือกฝั่งที่มีหน้าต่างและเริ่มต้นจัดที่นอนกับรื้อข้าวของออกมา

เขาทำไปได้แค่ปูที่นอนก่อนจะตัดสินใจทิ้งที่เหลือไว้ทำพรุ่งนี้ต่อแล้วดึงคอมพิวเตอร์แลปท็อปออกมา เขาล้มตัวลงบนเตียง ผ่อนลมหายใจออกยาวเมื่อร่างกายสัมผัสกับความนุ่ม เขาบอกได้ว่าที่นอนคุณภาพไม่ดีแต่ก็ไม่ได้สนใจมากนัก เขารู้สึกหมดแรง สงสัยว่าถ้าฟุบหลับไปเลยจะเป็นอะไรมั้ย แต่เขาก็สัญญากับพ่อแม่ไว้ว่าจะสไกป์ไป เขาสัญญากับอิวะอิสึมิไว้ด้วย 

ยังเหลืออีกครึ่งชั่วโมงก่อนถึงเวลานัดสไกป์ เขาเปิดม่านหน้าต่างแล้วมองออกไปยังท้องฟ้าที่มืดมิดด้านนอก

เขามองเห็นแสงจากตึกระฟ้าของเมือง แต่มีดวงดาวให้เห็นเพียงไม่กี่ดวงเท่านั้น มันน่าผิดหวัง เมื่ออยู่ที่บ้านเขาสามารถมองเห็นดาวได้ครบทุกดวง แต่เมื่อมาที่นี่มีเพียงดวงที่สว่างไสวที่สุดเท่านั้นที่จะเปล่งแสงออกมาได้

เขาดึงม่านปิดแล้วขดตัวลงบนเตียง ความรู้สึกคิดถึงบ้านเริ่มจะฉุดให้เขาจ่อมจมลงไปอีกครั้ง เขาพยายามคิดถึงเรื่องดีๆ คิดถึงเพื่อนใหม่ๆที่เขาได้รู้จัก คิดถึงการได้เล่นวอลเล่ย์บอลกับทีมใหม่ในไม่ช้า คิดถึงประสบการณ์ใหม่ๆที่กำลังจะได้พบ

เขายุกยิกอยู่บนผ้าปูที่นอนลายเอเลี่ยน นึกถึงผ้าปูที่นอนจืดชืดของอิวะอิสึมิแล้วรู้สึกอยากร้องไห้ และในห้องมืดๆที่ยังไม่มีรูมเมทนี้ก็เป็นเวลาที่ดีที่สุดที่จะหลั่งน้ำตา แต่เขาทำไม่ได้เพราะพ่อกับแม่ของเขาจะโทรมาในอีก 15 นาทีนี้ จึงเก็บมันเอาไว้ข้างในแทน

การคุยสไกป์กับพ่อแม่เป็นไปด้วยดี ถึงเวลาส่วนใหญ่จะหมดไปกับการสอนวิธีใช้งานแต่ก็ไม่เป็นไร พวกเขาต่างบอกว่าภาคภูมิใจในตัวเขามากแค่ไหนและตื่นเต้นไปกับเขา จนรู้สึกว่ามันกระตือรือร้นมากเกินไปจนเขาตัดการติดต่อโดยอ้างว่าเหนื่อยมากแล้ว

เขาส่งข้อความหาอิวะอิสึมิ

‘สไกป์หานายได้ไหม?’

เขายุกยิกไปมา วางเมาส์เหนือไอคอนชื่อสไกป์ของอิวะอิสึมิ รอสัญญาณไฟเขียวจากอีกฝ่าย

เขาลังเลว่าควรจะถือวิสาสะกดโทรไปเลยดีรึเปล่า ไอคอนของอีกฝ่ายเป็นสีส้มพร้อมสถานะ ‘ไม่อยู่’ แต่อิวะอิสึมิปล่อยมันไว้ในสถานะนั้นตลอดเวลาเพื่อกันไม่ให้โออิคาวะมากวนใจ ซึ่งมันไม่เคยได้ผล

‘ได้สิ เอาเลย’ 

โออิคาวะยิ้มแล้วกดติดต่อทันที ยิ้มกว้างขึ้นเมื่อมีใบหน้าของอิวะอิสึมิปรากฏขึ้นบนหน้าจอหลังเสียงสัญญาณดังเพียงสองครั้ง เขานั่งอยู่ที่โต๊ะหนังสือแต่งตัวเรียบร้อยสำหรับไปเรียน เขามองเห็นสมุดจดวางกระจายอยู่บนโต๊ะ คงกำลังทำการบ้านอยู่

“นายโชคดีมากนะที่วันจันทร์ฉันมีเรียนแค่ครึ่งเช้า” อิวะอิสึมิบ่น ลากเก้าอี้เข้ามาใกล้แล้วมองหน้าเขา “ให้ตายสิ สภาพนายแย่มาก”

โออิคาวะกรอกตาแล้วพองแก้ม “เจ้าคารมตลอดเลยนะอิวะจัง คนเค้าทักทายกันแบบนี้เหรอ?”

อิวะอิสึมิหัวเราะพรืด แต่ขมวดคิ้วใส่หน้ากล้อง หรี่ตามองเขาอย่างพิจารณา “แต่เอาจริงๆนะ ฉันว่านายดูเหนื่อยเป็นบ้า ที่โน่นกี่โมงแล้ว?” 

โออิคาวะเหลือบมองที่มุมหน้าจอ “เพิ่งเลยเที่ยงคืนมานิดหน่อยเอง”

“ก็ใช่ แต่นายไม่ได้นอนมากว่าสองวันตั้งแต่ขึ้นเครื่องแล้วไม่ใช่หรือไง?” เด็กหนุ่มผมดำบอก ขมวดคิ้วหนักขึ้น “ทำไม่ไปนอนพักเอาแรงซะเดี๋ยวก็ล้มหัวฟาดพื้นหรอก”

โออิคาวะงอแง “แต่ฉันอุส่าห์อยู่รอคุยกับนายนะ! ไม่อยากฟังเรื่องการผจญภัยของฉันรึไงกัน?”

อิวะอิสึมิดูลังเล “.....ก็ได้ แต่แค่แป๊บเดียวนะ อย่าเริ่มต้นใช้ชีวิตเทอมใหม่ด้วยการโต้รุ่งอีกล่ะ มันไม่ดีต่อสุขภาพ” เขาพูดก่อนจะเอนหลังพิงเก้าอี้อย่างยอมแพ้

“ไว้เราค่อยหาเวลาสไกป์ที่พอดีทีหลังแล้วกัน ตอนนี้ขอฉันเล่าก่อน! อเมริกานี่แปลกสุดๆเลย!” โออิคาวะเริ่มเล่ายาวเหยียดถึงเรื่องราวการผจญภัยในอเมริกาแผ่นดินใหญ่ของเขา เรื่องอาหารรสชาติแย่ๆในโรงอาหาร เรื่องจำนวนนับครั้งไม่ถ้วนที่เขาโดนถามว่าใช้ส้อมกับมีดเป็นไหมหรือว่าใช้เป็นแค่ตะเกียบรึเปล่า เรื่องอาคารมหาวิทยาลัยที่ใหญ่โตและอุปกรณ์การเรียนที่ทันสมัย เรื่องที่ไม่มีใครอยากเชื่อว่าคนญี่ปุ่นจะมีที่ตัวสูงๆอยู่ด้วย และอื่นๆอีกมากมาย 

เขาคิดถึงการได้พูดภาษาญี่ปุ่น คำพูดที่เปล่งออกมาจากปากอย่างลื่นไหล ความผ่อนคลายที่รู้สึกได้ และการที่อิวะอิสึมิหัวเราะเมื่อเขาคิดว่าอีกฝ่ายจะหัวเราะ ดูตกใจเมื่อเขาตั้งใจให้ตกใจ หรือดูขัดใจเมื่อเขาตั้งใจกวนประสาท มันรู้สึกดี รู้สึกถูกต้อง

“พวกนั้นฟังดูงี่เง่าชะมัด” อิวะอิสึมิพูดหลังได้ยินเรื่องวัฒนธรรมที่แตกต่างอีกอย่างของอเมริกา

“ทุกคนคงหวังดีนั่นแหละ” โออิคาวะยิ้มน้อยๆ

“คงงั้น แต่อีกเดี๋ยวพวกนั้นก็คงรู้เองอยู่ดีว่านายงี่เง่ายิ่งกว่าซะอีก” อิวะอิสึมิพูด ยกกำปั้นขึ้นเพื่อบดบังรอยยิ้ม

โออิคาวะโอดครวญอย่างงอนๆแต่ไม่ได้ต่อความยาวอีก เขาถามขึ้นมาแทน “แล้วทางนั้นล่ะมีเรื่องน่าตื่นเต้นอะไรบ้างรึเปล่า”

“ก็ไม่เชิง” อิวะอิสึมิพยายามนึก เขาเท้าแขนลงบนโต๊ะหนังสือแล้ววางคางบนฝ่ามือ “ก็แค่ทั่วไป รู้มั้ยว่าไดจิกับสึกะวาระก็เรียนเศรษฐศาสตร์ห้องเดียวกับฉันด้วย” เขาเสริม กระตือรือร้นขึ้นมาทันที “ห้องเรียนที่นี่มันกว้างมากซะจนฉันไม่เคยได้สังเกตเลยล่ะ แต่วันนี้พอสึกะวาระพูดขึ้นในห้อง แล้วฉันก็ไม่มีทางลืมผมสีเทาๆแบบนั้นแน่”

โออิคาวะกระพริบตา “พ่อยิ้มหวานนี่มีเสน่ห์เสมอเลยนะ สงสัยจังว่ายังเล่นวอลเล่ย์บอลอยู่รึเปล่า?”

“ไม่เห็นหมอนั่นตอนซ้อมนะ แต่ฉันเองก็ไม่ค่อยได้ไปเหมือนกัน” โออิคาวะทำเสียงไม่พอใจ อิวะอิสึมิกรอกตาใส่ “นายไม่ใช่นักเรียนเตรียมแพทย์ ไม่มีสิทธิ์มาวิจารณ์ฉัน” โออิคาวะยอมคล้อยตามแล้วนั่งฟังอิวะอิสึมิเล่าเรื่องราวของตัวเองบ้าง แต่รู้สึกได้ว่าความเหนื่อยล้าค่อยๆถาโถมเข้ามาจนใกล้จะยอมแพ้ และเมื่อเขารู้สึกเหนื่อยอ่อนถึงขีดสุดอิวะอิสึมิถึงพูดขึ้นมา

“สภาพนายเหมือนคนใกล้ตายยังไงยังงั้น” เด็กหนุ่มผมดำขัดจังหวะขณะกำลังเล่าเรื่อง “เราพอแค่นี้ดีกว่า”

“นั่นสิ” โออิคาวะพึมพำอย่างง่วงงุน เขาเห็นอิวะอิสึมิยิ้มให้ชั่วขณะนึง รอยยิ้มจริงใจและเปี่ยมด้วยความรักและโออิคาวะหวังให้ตัวเองมีแรงพอจะกดแคปเจอร์หน้าจอเอาไว้ แต่มันก็หายไปในชั่ววินาทีและใบหน้าของอีกฝ่ายกลับเป็นสีหน้าจริงจังเหมือนเดิม 

“พักผ่อนซะตกลงไหม? แล้วฉันจะส่งข้อความไป” เขาพูดพร้อมพยักหน้า

“งืมม” โออิคาวะพึมพำ ยิ้มให้อย่างง่วงๆ “รักนาย”

อิวะอิสึมิหน้าแดงเล็กน้อย เอ่ยออกมาเบาๆ “ฉันก็รักนาย” ก่อนจะปิดเครื่องคอมพิวเตอร์

โออิคาวะจำไม่ได้ว่าผลอยหลับไปตั้งแต่ตอนไหน รู้แค่ว่าตัวเองหลับไปพร้อมกับรอยยิ้ม

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> อีตาริกกี้นี่พฤติกรรมโคตรไม่น่าไว้ใจ ตอนอ่านรอบแรกไม่ทันได้สังเกตเลย 55555


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> โออิคาวะได้แต่สงสัย สงสัย แล้วก็สงสัย

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **กลับมาที่ช่วงเวลาปัจจุบัน**

โออิคาวะนอนบนเตียงของโรงแรม ปรายสายตามองเส้นขอบฟ้าของเมืองโตเกียว เขาถึงบ้านแล้ว ที่ที่เขาควรอยู่ เขาสงสัยว่าจะมีใครจำเขาได้บ้างไหม แน่นอนว่าต้องมี เขาเป็นหนึ่งในคนที่น่าจดจำ เขาคือโออิคาวะ โทรุ

เขาจะขึ้นรถไฟเที่ยวเช้าพรุ่งนี้ไปอยู่กับพ่อแม่เป็นเวลา 1 อาทิตย์ เขาหวาดกลัวนิดหน่อย แต่ไม่ใช่ที่จะต้องเจอพ่อกับแม่ เรื่องนั้นเขาตื่นเต้นต่างหาก เขาเจอทั้งคู่อย่างน้อยสองปีครั้งตลอดเวลา 10 ปีที่ผ่านมา พวกเขาจะมาเยี่ยมที่อเมริกาเสมอเพราะเขาอ้างว่าตัวเองยุ่งเกินกว่าที่จะกลับไปญี่ปุ่น นอกจากนี้ก็อยากจะให้พวกเขาได้เที่ยวอเมริกาด้วย!

แต่เขาก็คิดถึงบ้านและอดสงสัยไม่ได้ว่าแม่ของเขาจะรักษาห้องเขาไว้ในสภาพเดิมหรือเปลี่ยนมันเป็นอย่างอื่นไปแล้ว ไม่รู้ว่าแบบไหนที่จะทำให้เขาเศร้าใจมากกว่ากัน เขาจึงตัดสินใจไม่คิดถึงมัน อีกไม่ช้าก็คงรู้อยู่ดี

ที่ทำให้เขากลัวมากคือสิ่งที่อยู่ฝั่งตรงข้ามถนน ซึ่งเป็นที่ตั้งของบ้านอิวะอิสึมิ เขาสงสัยว่าอิวะอิสึมิยังอยู่ที่บ้านหลังนั้นหรือเปล่า แล้วก็นึกได้ว่ามันเป็นความคิดที่งี่เง่า เพราะชัดเจนว่าอิวะอิสึมิก้าวต่อไปแล้ว เขาแต่งงานกับหญิงสาวที่งดงามและคงกำลังมีชีวิตที่สมบูรณ์แบบอยู่ในโตเกียว และมันก็ไม่ใช่ความผิดใครเลยนอกจากโออิคาวะ เพราะเขาเป็นไอ้งั่งและเขาทำลายทุกอย่างด้วยตัวเอง หรือบางทีอาจจะเป็นความผิดของอุชิจิม่า แต่มันเป็นความผิดของโออิคาวะด้วยแน่ๆ

โออิคาวะทบทวนอย่างหนักถึงสิ่งที่โทบิโอะบอกเขาในการพบกันอย่างไม่คาดคิดเมื่อหนึ่งหรือสองปีก่อน ทั้งหมดที่เขาจำได้ก็คือความจริงที่ว่าอิวะอิสึมิแต่งงานแล้ว เพราะโลกหยุดหมุนในตอนนั้น และโออิคาวะรู้ว่าการผัดวันประกันพรุ่งของเขาได้ทำลายทุกสิ่งทุกอย่าง เพราะโลกไม่ได้หยุดหมุนเพียงเพราะเขาหยุดสนใจมัน เปล่าเลย โลกยังคงหมุนและผู้คนก็ใช้ชีวิตต่อไป

มันเจ็บแต่เขาไม่มีสิทธิจะรู้สึกเจ็บปวด

เขาสงสัยว่าอิวะอิสึมิแต่งงานไปนานแค่ไหนแล้ว พวกเขาคบกันมานานแค่ไหน เจ้าหล่อนขโมยหัวใจของเขาไปได้ตอนไหน พิธีการเป็นแบบไหน หล่อนสวยแค่ไหน ฉลาดแค่ไหน ดีพอสำหรับเขารึเปล่า คู่ควรกับเขารึเปล่า

เขาลุกขึ้นนั่งบนเตียงแล้วตัดสินใจไปอาบน้ำเพราะเขาไม่อาจทนรับเรื่องพวกนี้ได้ ไม่ใช่ตอนนี้ และน้ำอุ่นๆก็จะช่วยให้เขาผ่อนคลายได้

เขาหวังว่าแบบนั้น

แต่เปล่าเลย

เขาคิดถึงอุชิจิม่าขึ้นมาแทน คิดถึงสัมผัสที่อบอุ่นของเขาที่ทำให้กระแสเลือดของเขาเย็นเฉียบ เขาเกลียดหมอนั่น แต่ก็เกลียดตัวเองยิ่งกว่า เพราะที่สุดแล้วอุชิจิม่าก็ไม่ได้ทำอะไรผิด นั่นก็ ยกเว้นในตอนสุดท้าย แต่จริงๆทั้งหมดก็เป็นเขาที่ทำตัวเอง ทำเรื่องผิดพลาดซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่าตลอดเส้นทาง ตัดสินในเลือกเดินทางผิดๆในทุกๆทางแยก จนกระทั่งเขาพบตัวเองจมจ่อมอยู่ในห้วงความทุกข์ที่ลึกเกินกว่าจะดึงตัวเองขึ้นมาได้

เขาละเลงแชมพูลงบนหัว มือขยุ้มเส้นผมสีน้ำตาลของตัวเอง คิดถึงมือของอุชิจิม่าในเรือนผมของเขา 

หมอนั่นหมกมุ่นกับมันเสมอ ซึ่งคงจะว่ากันไม่ได้ เพราะเขาดูแลเส้นผมของตัวเองอย่างดีเสมอ กระนั้น เอสสไปเกอร์ก็จะจับ ดึง ลูบ และสางมือผ่านเรือนผมของเขาอยู่ตลอด แทบไม่มีเวลาไหนเลยที่มือของอีกฝ่ายจะไม่สัมผัสกับเส้นผมของเขา

อิวะอิสึมิไม่เคยเล่นผมของเขา เขาจะคอยจับผมให้เข้าที่เข้าทางเป็นบางครั้ง เอามือตบหัวของเขาในตอนที่โมโห ลูบเส้นผมที่ชี้ฟูเป็นบางคราว แต่ไม่เคยฝังมือลงไปเลยซักครั้ง มันไม่ใช่สิ่งที่เขาโฟกัส อีกฝ่ายมักจะจับใบหน้า จูบที่แก้ม ที่หน้าผาก ดวงตา ริมฝีปาก ลำคอ และเรียวขา อิวะอิสึมิรักขาของเขามาก นั่นคือความจริง นิ้วของเขาจะไล่ไปตามผิวเรียบลื่น จากด้านล่างขึ้นไปจนถึงส่วนที่เชื่อมต่อกับสะโพก กลับลงมายังหัวเข่า ทุกการเคลื่อนไหวเป็นสัมผัสที่แผ่วหวิวซึ่งทำให้โออิคาวะตัวสั่นและขยับตัวตามและ---

โออิคาวะปิดน้ำ ก้าวออกจากห้องน้ำมายังห้องนอนเล็กๆของเขาโดยมีเพียงผ้าเช็ดตัวอยู่บนร่าง เขาหยิบโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมาจากโต๊ะข้างเตียง ปลดล็อกมันออก

‘อิวะจัง  
ไม่เจอกันนานนะ! แต่ฉันกลับมาญี่ปุ่นแล้วและคิดว่าเราน่าจะมาเจอกันซักหน่อย! ฉันอยากจะบอกว่าฉันขอโทษจริงๆ ฉันเสียใจ เสียใจมากจริงๆ ขอโทษที่ฉันทำให้ทุกอย่างดิ่งลงเหว ขอโทษ’

เขาลบข้อความก่อนนิ้วอันสั่นเทาจะเขียนอะไรที่น่าสมเพทยิ่งกว่านี้ออกไปอีก เขาส่งข้อความหาพ่อของเขาแทน บอกว่าเขาจะนั่งรถไฟเที่ยวบ่ายและน่าจะกลับถึงบ้านทันเวลาอาหารค่ำ และเขาจะอยู่ที่นั่นสักอาทิตย์ก่อนจะกลับมาเริ่มงานกับบริษัทใหม่ อย่างน้อยก็ตั้งใจไว้แบบนั้น 

เขาทบทวนกำหนดการอยู่ในหัว กลับบ้าน ใช้เวลากับครอบครัว ทานอาหารค่ำ ไปเยี่ยมโรงเรียน พยายามติดต่อกับเพื่อนร่วมทีมเก่าๆและนัดเจอกัน บางทีอาจจะโทรหาโทบิโอะ ดูว่าเขาเป็นยังไงนับจากไปทัวร์ที่อเมริกา ค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าน่าจะกลับมาญี่ปุ่นแล้ว ต้องไปซื้อสูทตัวใหม่สำหรับงานใหม่ และจัดของย้ายเข้าไปอยู่ในอพาร์ทเม้นท์ใหม่ งานใหม่ของเขาก็เหมือนกับงานก่อนหน้านี้ พร้อมกับโบนัสคือการได้อยู่ที่นี่ และทุกอย่างเป็นภาษาญี่ปุ่น เขาค่อนข้างตื่นเต้นและสงสัยว่าเพื่อนร่วมงานจะเป็นคนยังไงกันบ้าง

เขาสงสัยว่าพ่อแม่ของอิวะอิสึมิจะเกลียดเขารึเปล่า สงสัยว่าอิวะอิสึมิจะบอกอะไรพวกเขาบ้าง สงสัยว่าเขาควรจะไปเยี่ยมพวกเขารึเปล่า ที่บ้านหลังนั้น ที่อยู่ใกล้แต่ก็ไกลเหลือเกิน เขาสงสัยแล้วก็สงสัยและมันเจ็บจนเขาต้องหยุด เขาเล่นเกมไร้สาระในโทรศัพท์ก่อนจะตัดสินใจเข้านอน ถึงจะนอนไม่ค่อยหลับแต่ก็ต้องทำ

 

โออิคาวะมีเวลาอีกสองสามชั่วโมงก่อนจะถึงเวลารถไฟ เป็นวันที่อากาศสดใสด้านนอก เขาจึงตัดสินใจออกไปนั่งกินอาหารกลางวันที่สวนสาธารณะ เขาทำแบบนี้บ่อยตอนอยู่นิวยอร์ก และมันเป็นนิสัยที่ยากจะเลิก อีกอย่าง เขาก็ไม่มีใครจะนั่งกินอะไรด้วยอยู่แล้ว จะเสียเวลานั่งคนเดียวในภัตตาคารไปเพื่ออะไรกัน

มีเด็กอยู่ทุกที่ วิ่งไปรอบๆและไกวชิงช้าในสนามเด็กเล่น แต่ก็วิ่งไปในสวนรอบๆด้วย บางคนกำลังปีนต้นไม้โดยมีผู้ปกครองมองตามไม่วางตาเผื่อคนใดคนหนึ่งจะโดดหรือตกลงมา มันดูน่ารัก มันอบอุ่น มันทำให้คิดถึงบ้าน 

โออิคาวะนึกถึงตอนที่เล่นในสวนใกล้บ้านของเขา แต่ส่วนใหญ่จะเล่นในสวนหลังบ้านของอิวะอิสึมิมากกว่า เพราะด้านหลังของสวนเปิดออกไปสู่ป่าที่มีลำธารและต้นไม้มากมายให้เลือกปีน ที่นั่นพวกเขาจะไล่จับแมลง ปีนป่าย เล่นน้ำ คุยถึงทฤษฎีเอเลี่ยนและวอลเล่ย์บอลหรือเรื่องอื่นๆที่ได้เรียนในห้อง พวกเขาจะใช้เวลาวันหนึ่งๆในฤดูร้อนเกลือกกลิ้งไปบนพื้นดินและพื้นหญ้า พวกเขาจะปั้นหิมะเป็นรูปทรงประหลาดในฤดูหนาว พวกเขายังเป็นเด็ก ยังไม่มีเรื่องใดให้กังวล

เขาเห็นเด็กผู้ชายตัวเล็กๆคนหนึ่งพุ่งใส่เพื่อนอีกคนจนล้มลงไปที่พื้น ทั้งสองคนตะโกนและหัวเราะและโออิคาวะก็ยิ้ม เขามองไปเห็นเด็กหญิงตัวเล็กๆ อายุพอๆกับทั้งคู่ ประมาณ 4 หรือ 5 ขวบ หัวเราะและชี้ไปที่พวกเขา ทั้งสองพยายามดึงเธอลงมาด้วยแต่เธอฝืนไว้ได้ก่อนวิ่งหนีพร้อมกับหัวเราะไปด้วย เขาสงสัยว่าทั้งสามคนเพิ่งจะพบกันในวันแรกที่เข้าโรงเรียน หรือว่าเป็นเพื่อนบ้านกันมาก่อน พวกเขาจะมีงานอดิเรกที่เหมือนกันมั้ย จะเป็นยังเป็นเพื่อนกันตลอดไปรึเปล่า จะยังเป็นเพื่อนที่สนิทและบริสุทธิ์ใจกันแบบนี้ไปตลอดหรือไม่

เสียงใครบางคนเรียกชื่อ และหนึ่งในเด็กชายลุกขึ้นวิ่งไปหาแม่ของเขา ทิ้งเพื่อนๆไว้เบื้องหลัง พวกเขาโบกมือลา แต่การจากไปของเขาไม่ได้ทำให้ความสนุกลดน้อยลง เมื่อทั้งสองเริ่มวิ่งไปที่ต้นไม้ โออิคาวะไม่รู้ว่าทำไมเขาถึงมองตามอย่างไม่วางตาขนาดนั้นแต่ก็ยังทำ เขาสงสัยว่ากำลังเล่นเกมอะไรกัน เด็กหญิงน้อยๆกำลังใช้กิ่งไม้วาดอะไรอยู่บนพื้น แผนการอะไรที่ทำให้เด็กชายอีกคนมองดูอย่างตั้งใจ หัวใจของเขาเจ็บ

เด็กชายตัวน้อยตัดผมทรงกะลาครอบที่ดูแย่เสียจนเขารู้สึกสงสาร เขาใส่เสื้อเชิ้ตที่ตัวใหญ่เกินไป เสื้อผ้าก็ไม่เข้าชุดกันเลย ลูกชายของเขาจะไม่มีวันออกจากบ้านในสภาพแบบนั้นแน่ เขาจะแต่งตัวให้อย่างมีสไตล์ ทำผมทรงที่ดูดี และให้ดูสะอาด

ทว่าเด็กหญิงตัวน้อยกลับน่าเอ็นดูมาก เห็นได้ชัดว่าผู้ปกครองของเธอมีความเข้าใจเรื่องแฟชั่นอยู่พอสมควร ผมสีดำยาวประบ่าของเธอถูกรวบไว้ด้านหลังอย่างน่ารัก มีกิ๊บสีฟ้าเล็กๆที่กันไม่ให้ผมลงมาเกะกะรุ่ยร่าย เธอใส่เสื้อสีชมพูอ่อนสวยที่มีลวดลายที่โออิคาวะมองไม่ออก ใส่กระโปรงสั้นและถุงน่องลายขวางที่ทำให้เป็นลุคที่สมบูรณ์แบบ แน่นอนว่าเสื้อผ้าบางส่วนเปื้อนโคลนไปบ้างจากความสนุก

ทั้งคู่ก้มศีรษะลง มองดูแผนการณ์หรืออะไรก็ตามที่เขียนไว้บนพื้นดินอย่างพิจารณา เด็กหญิงน้อยใช้กิ่งไม้ชี้อย่างมีนัยยะไปที่ต้นไม้ มือป้อมๆของเธอแน่วแน่ เด็กชายพยักหน้า ถูกมือเข้าด้วยกันอย่างมุ่งมั่น โออิคาวะเดาว่าแผนของพวกเขาคือการปีนต้นไม้ราวกับว่ามันคือภูเขาขนาดใหญ่

เด็กหญิงเงยหน้ามองมาทางเขา และจู่ๆโออิคาวะก็รู้สึกว่าเขากำลังทำตัวเหมือนพวกโรคจิตจึงรีบหันกลับมาอย่างรวดเร็ว เขาควรจะไปได้แล้ว เขาไม่สามารถใช้ชีวิตผ่านเด็กๆและได้เวลาที่ควรจะมุ่งหน้าไปที่สถานีรถไฟ เขาไม่รู้ว่าจะอธิบายกับพ่อยังไงดีถ้าเขาตกรถไฟเพราะมัวแต่จ้องมองเด็กแล้วนั่งสมเพทตัวเองอยู่ในสวนนานเกินไป

เขาลุกจากม้านั่ง เหลียวกลับไปมองเด็กๆอีกเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย ดูเหมือนว่าผู้ปกครองของทั้งคู่จะหยุดพวกเขาไว้ก่อนจะได้ลงมือปฏิบัติตามแผนการ เด็กหญิงอยู่ในอ้อมแขนของคนที่คิดว่าคงเป็นแม่ของเธอ ส่วนเด็กชายก็จูงมือแม่ของเขา ดูท่าทางอารมณ์เสียนิดหน่อย หญิงสาวทั้งสองเป็นคนสวย แม่ของเด็กชายมีเรือนผมสีดำเหยียดตรงมัดรวบไว้เป็นหางม้าตึง (ซึ่งโออิคาวะคิดว่าหล่อนอาจจะรู้สึกเสียใจในภายหลังเพราะมันทำให้เกิดริ้วรอยได้) หล่อนกำลังตักเตือนลูกชายด้วยสีหน้าจริงจัง

แม่ของเด็กหญิงยิ่งสวยกว่า อย่างน้อยก็จากตรงนี้ หล่อนมีผมสีแดงอ่อนอมน้ำตาล(บางทีอาจจะย้อมมา)ซึ่งเป็นลอนระอยู่ในระดับไหล่ ดวงตามีสีเข้ม หล่อนยังไม่ได้พูดอะไร ท่าทางดูเศร้าเล็กน้อย และก็ไม่ได้ดุลูกสาว เพียงแต่กอดเธอเอาไว้แนบอก เขาสงสัยว่ามีอะไรผิดปกติรึเปล่า เขาสงสัยว่าควรจะเดินไปถามดูดีไหม

เด็กหญิงตัวน้อยมองมาที่เขาอีกครั้ง และโออิคาวะหมุนตัวกลับและรีบวิ่งไปที่สถานีรถไฟ รู้สึกประหลาด

 

มันเป็นการเดินทางที่นาน และในระหว่างนั่งอยู่นั้นโทรศัพท์ของเขาก็สั่น

‘เครื่องลงหรือยัง?’

คนส่งมาคืออุชิจิม่า และโออิคาวะแทบอยากจะโยนโทรศัพท์ของเขาออกนอกหน้าต่าง แต่เขาไม่ทำ เขาไม่สนใจ

มันสั่นอีกครั้ง

‘ยังโกรธอยู่อีกเหรอ?’

โออิคาวะกัดฟัน และหยิบโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมา รัวนิ้วอย่างโมโห

‘แน่นอนสิ ฉันยังโกรธนายโคตรๆ’

ผ่านไปชั่วครู่หนึ่ง

‘ดีใจที่นายถึงอย่างปลอดภัย ฉันโทรไปบอกและขอโทษหล่อนเรียบร้อบแล้ว พวกเราต่างกำลังเมาด้วยกันทั้งคู่’

โออิคาวะตัวสั่น

‘ฉันไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมนายถึงต้องโกรธขนาดนั้น นายเองก็เคยอยู่ในสถานการณ์แบบนี้มาหลายครั้งแล้วไม่ใช่หรือ?’

‘นายเองก็เคยทำแบบนี้มาก่อน’

โออิคาวะพยายามไม่สนใจโทรศัพท์ตัวเองอีกครั้ง

‘เป็นเพราะนายใช้ฉันแทนที่เขารึเปล่า? เพราะเขาแต่งงานแล้วแต่นายก็ยังกลัวว่านั่นไม่สามารถหยุดนายได้รึเปล่า?’

โออิคาวะไม่สนใจมันไม่ได้

‘ทำไมวันนี้นายพูดมากจัง เลิกยุ่งกับฉันซะที’

โออิคาวะปิดโทรศัพท์และปฏิเสธที่จะคิดถึงมันอีกต่อไป เขากำลังทำตัวเป็นเด็กและเขาก็รู้ตัว อีกไม่นานเขาจะอายุ 30 แต่เขาก็ยังควบคุมอารมณ์ไม่ได้ แต่เขาไม่สนใจ เขาหัวเสีย เขามีสิทธิที่จะหัวเสีย

‘นายเคยทำแบบนี้มาก่อน’

คำพูดนั้นแทงใจเขา มันถูกพูดกับเขาในเช้าวันหลังจากนั้น ด้วยน้ำเสียงราบเรียบและไร้ความรู้สึก และโออิคาวะก็ระเบิด ระเบิดยิ่งกว่าครั้งไหนๆที่เคยเป็น เขากรีดร้อง คร่ำครวญ และปล่อยให้ทุกสิ่งที่เก็บกดไว้ในอกมาเป็นเวลานานแสนนานระเบิดออกมาให้โลกภายนอกได้เห็น เหลือเพียงใจกลางบาดแผลที่ยังสดและเปราะบางและเศร้าศร้อย 

วันต่อมาเขาลาออกจากงาน ตกลงรับตำแหน่งงานในญี่ปุ่นที่ตามจีบเขามาเป็นเดือนๆ ขายคอนโดทิ้งและซื้อตั๋วเครื่องบินกลับบ้าน เพราะพอก็คือพอ มันเป็นฟางเส้นสุดท้ายที่ผลักให้เขาจากมา ให้กลับบ้าน ไม่ว่าบ้านจะหมายถึงอะไรก็ตาม

เขาเอนหัวพิงกระจก ผ่อนลมหายใจออกยาวและพยายามจะนอนหลับ

 

แม่ของโออิคาวะกอดเขาที่สถานีรถไฟ พูดคุยไม่หยุดว่าหล่อนตื่นเต้นขนาดไหนที่เขากลับบ้าน พ่อของเขาพยักหน้าและยิ้มให้และโออิคาวะยิ้มอย่างจริงใจเป็นครั้งแรกในช่วงเวลาที่นานแสนนาน เขาเดินตามทั้งสองไปที่รถและชื่นชมกับสิ่งที่ทั้งเปลี่ยนและไม่เปลี่ยนไปตั้งแต่ครั้งเขายังเป็นเด็ก

สิ่งหนึ่งที่ยังเหมือนเดิมคือห้องของเขา เขาเดินเข้าไปและมันรบกวนจิตใจ ไม่มีสิ่งใดถูกเคลื่อนย้ายแม้จะเพิ่งถูกทำความสะอาด เขาเห็นลูกวอลเล่ย์บอลกลิ้งอยู่ตรงมุมห้อง เห็นคอมพิวเตอร์ตั้งโต๊ะและหน้าจอทีวี เห็นทุกอย่างรอบๆและจำได้ถึงทุกๆคืนที่อิวะอิสึมิเคยมาค้าง หรือนั่งเล่นในห้องนี้ เมื่อหลับตาลงเขาแทบจะสามารถจินตนาการมันได้อย่างแจ่มชัด ภาพอิวะอิสึมิอยู่ที่นั่น นั่งบนเตียงของเขาพร้อมหนังสือในมือ เห็นอิวะอิสึมิโยนหนังสือใส่เขา เห็นอิวะอิสึมิบรรจงดูให้แน่ใจว่าเขาไม่ได้หัวโนที่ตรงไหน เห็นอิวะอิสึมิจูบที่ซอกคอของเขา

มันมากเกินไป

เขาโยนกระเป๋าทิ้งไว้แล้วหนีออกมายังห้องหลักเพื่อทานอาหารเย็น เขาปั้นยิ้ม แสดงบทบาทของลูกชายคนเก่งที่กลับมาจากการประสบความสำเร็จในต่างแดน เขาเล่าเรื่องราวต่างๆที่เกิดขึ้น เล่าเรื่องล่าสุดที่เกิดขึ้นกับเข่าของเขา เล่าว่าเขาได้งานตำแหน่งที่ปรึกษาได้อย่างไร และเล่าว่าบริษัทที่ญี่ปุ่นได้ตามจีบเขามาเกือบปีแล้ว

พ่อแม่ของเขาปลื้มใจและอย่างน้อยโออิคาวะก็ดีใจไปกับพวกเขา เขาเคยอยู่ได้ด้วยความดีใจจากคำสรรเสริญ 

แต่ตอนนี้มันกลับรู้สึกกลวงโบ๋

จากหางตาเขาสามารถมองเห็นบ้านที่คุ้นเคยตรงฝั่งตรงข้ามถนนได้ผ่านหน้าต่าง มันดูเหมือนเดิม และโออิคาวะสงสัยว่าพวกเขาได้ซ่อมชายคาด้านหลังหรือยัง ได้ทาสีห้องทานข้าวใหม่รึเปล่า หรือต้นไม้ที่พวกเขาเคยใช้เป็นสะพานในสวนหลังบ้านนั้นผุไปรึยัง

เขาหันหน้าหนี

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> บทหน้าเตรียมผ้าเช็ดหน้าไว้ได้เลย :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ฉันคิดถึงนายมากจริงๆ ฉันรักนาย

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ย้อนอดีตต่อจากตอนที่ 3 ค่ะ**

ใช้เวลา 2 เดือนกว่าความแปลกใหม่ของสหรัฐอเมริกาจะค่อยจางหายไป และทิ้งให้โออิคาวะเหมือนตัวเองเหลือเพียงแค่เปลือกนอก ทุกอย่างช่างว่างเปล่า เขารู้สึกแปลกแยก เขาเชื่อมต่อกับใครๆไม่ได้ เรื่องที่เคยทำได้ง่ายๆเมื่ออยู่บ้านกลับรู้สึกราวกับเป็นไปไม่ได้ การเรียนเป็นเรื่องยาก การเข้าสังคมก็ยาก การใช้ชีวิตเป็นเรื่องยาก

ที่ญี่ปุ่น โออิคาวะเป็นนักเรียนดีเด่น เขาเรียนวิชาต่างๆอย่างสบายๆ ได้รับคำชมและความนับถือมากมายจากทั้งอาจารย์และเพื่อนร่วมชั้น ผลการเรียนของเขาติดอันดับท็อปหรือไม่ก็อยู่ระดับต้นๆเสมอ เขาเข้าใจประเด็นหลักอย่างง่ายดายและจะอ่านหนังสือจนดึกเพื่อให้เข้าใจลึกซึ้งยิ่งขึ้น เขาจะคอยกวนใจอิวะอิสึมิตลอดเวลาที่เขาอ่านหนังสือจนโต้รุ่ง รู้ว่าในตอนเช้าเขาจะทำได้ดีโดยไม่ต้องเปิดหนังสือด้วยซ้ำ อิวะอิสึมิมักจะเกลียดเขาเพราะเรื่องนั้นเสมอ

ทว่าตอนนี้ เทคนิคปกติของเขากลับใช้ไม่ได้ผล ในห้องเรียนเขาต้องแปลสิ่งที่ได้เรียนเป็นอีกภาษาก่อนที่จะเริ่มทำความเข้าใจได้ กว่าจะถึงเวลาที่เขาอยากถามจุดที่ติดใจ อาจารย์ก็จะข้ามต่อไปยังบทเรียนอื่นเรียบร้อยแล้ว เขาไม่รู้จะตามให้ทันอย่างไร จะขวนขวายอย่างไร ทุกอย่างไม่ได้มาอย่างง่ายดายเหมือนที่เคย เขารู้สึกหงุดหงิด เขารู้สึกว่าตัวเองโง่ เขาเกลียดมัน

โออิคาวะ โทรุไม่เคยเป็นอัจฉริยะ แต่เขาก็ไม่เคยต้องเป็นคนโง่

ในสนาม เขามีปัญหากับการเชื่อมโยง กลยุทธ์ทั้งหมดของเขาขึ้นอยู่กับการเรียนรู้จุดอ่อนและจุดแข็งของเพื่อนร่วมทีมเพื่อที่จะเล่นได้อย่างไหลลื่น แต่เขากลับไม่สามารถเรียนรู้อะไรได้เลย คนอื่นๆต่างสนิทกันเองมากกว่าเขา และในฐานะปีหนึ่ง เขาใช้เวลาบนม้านั่งมากกว่าในสนาม และมันน่าหงุดหงิด ทุกอย่างช่างน่าหงุดหงิด

เขาไม่มีเพื่อนเลย ไม่มีซักคนที่เรียกได้ว่าเพื่อนจริงๆ มีแค่เพื่อนร่วมทีม คนที่ใกล้เคียงที่สุดอาจจะเป็นริกกี้ คนที่คอยมาดูอาการเขาบ้างเป็นบางเวลา แต่โออิคาวะบอกได้ว่ารุ่นพี่คนนี้แอบมีใจให้เขาซึ่งเขาไม่มีเวลาสำหรับเรื่องแบบนั้น เขามีอิวะอิสึมิอยู่แล้ว แม้ว่าอีกฝ่ายจะอยู่ห่างออกไปนับหมื่นไมล์และบางครั้งเขาก็อยากถูกกอดบ้างก็ตาม มันยาก มันน่าหงุดหงิด เขาเกลียดมัน

อิวะอิสึมิเป็นเพียงคนเดียวที่เขาคุยด้วย ในแต่ละวันเขาจะใช้เวลาส่งข้อความเรื่องนั้นเรื่องนี้หาอิวะอิสึมิ บอกเล่าเรื่องราว เล่าเรื่องตลก เขาไม่เคยพูดเรื่องแย่ๆเลยแม้แต่อย่างเดียว เขาสร้างภาพชีวิตของนักเรียนนอกที่สมบูรณ์แบบเอาไว้ เพื่อนมากมายที่เขาได้รู้จัก จำนวนแต้มมากมายที่เขาทำได้ วิชาเรียนทั้งหมดที่เขาชอบ มันทำให้เขารู้สึกคลื่นไส้ แต่เขาไม่อยากให้อิวะอิสึมิเป็นห่วง นอกจากนี้ เขายังเก่งเรื่องการใส่หน้ากาก เขาเคยเก่งกาจในหลายๆเรื่อง แต่ตอนนี้ดูเหมือนมันเป็นเพียงสิ่งเดียวที่เขายังทำได้ดีอยู่

ถึงกระนั้น ข้อความที่เขาพิมพ์ก็หายไปในความว่างเปล่า ตอนที่เขาตื่น อิวะอิสึมิก็นอนหลับ เมื่ออิวะอิสึมิตื่น เขาก็นอนหลับ ทุกวันผ่านไปขณะที่โออิคาวะส่งข้อความไปในความว่างเปล่า เข้านอน แล้วตื่นมาพบคำตอบที่ซ้ำไปซ้ำมาของอิวะอิสึมิ พวกเขาพยายามจะนัดสไกป์กันบ้างอาทิตย์ละครั้ง แต่มันเริ่มจะยากขึ้นเมื่อใกล้การสอบมิดเทอมเข้าไปทุกที

โออิคาวะเกลียดมัน เขาเกลียดทุกอย่าง

เขาจ่อมจมอยู่ในความทุกข์

สิ่งเดียวที่ทำให้เขายังก้าวต่อไปได้คือความคิดที่ว่าเขาจะได้กลับบ้านในช่วงพักเบรกฤดูหนาว เขาจะได้พบกับอิวะอิสึมิในไม่ช้า ได้กอดคนรัก จูบ และสัมผัสเขา เขาแทบรอไม่ไหว เขาต้องการมันมากกว่าอะไรทั้งหมด

ทว่า ทั้งหมดนี้เปลี่ยนไป ในวันหนึ่งกลางเดือนพฤศจิกายน

เป็นการแข่งขันจริงๆนัดแรกของพวกเขาแต่โออิคาวะกลับไม่รู้สึกตื่นเต้นแม้แต่น้อย เขาเพียงแต่ทำตามที่มีคนสั่ง จัดกระเป๋า นั่งรถไปกับทีม ปั้นยิ้มมีเสน่ห์บนใบหน้า เขาไปถึงห้องโรงแรมแล้วรู้สึกอยากร้องไห้ ช่วงหลังๆนี้เขารู้สึกอยากร้องไห้บ่อยเหลือเกิน มันแย่ แต่เขาก็กลั้นมันไว้ สูดลมหายใจเข้าลึกแล้วมุ่งหน้าไปยังโรงยิมเพื่ออบอุ่นร่างกาย

เขาส่งข้อความอีก 2-3 อันสุดท้ายไปถึงอิวะอิสึมิก่อนเข้าโรงยิม

‘ได้เวลาแมทช์แรกของฉันแล้ว อวยพรให้ด้วยนะ ^3^’

‘ใช่ว่าฉันต้องการโชคหรืออะไรหรอกนะ ;)’

‘แล้วจะส่งข้อความไปหาหลังจบเกม รักนาย’

โรงยิมมีขนาดกว้างขวางและพวกเขาไม่ใช่เพียงพวกเดียวที่อยู่ที่นั่น ทีมอื่นๆก็เริ่มจะเดินเข้ามาเหมือนกัน แต่เขาไม่ได้สนใจ จดจ่ออยู่กับการซ้อมรอบสุดท้ายของทีมตัวเอง เพราะเหตุนี้โออิคาวะจึงไม่สังเกตเห็นเขา และไม่รู้ตัวเลยจนกระทั่งเวลาไม่กี่นาทีก่อนเรียงแถว เขามองข้ามเนตไปแล้วเห็น อุชิจิมะ วากะโทชิ มองกลับมาที่เขาอย่างแปลกประหลาดใจ

โออิคาวะไม่ได้คาดคิด หรือทำความเข้าใจ กับความดีใจที่เปี่ยมล้นขึ้นมาภายในตัวเขากับการได้เห็นใบหน้าที่คุ้นเคย กับการได้เห็นบางคนที่เขารู้จักในดินแดนที่ห่างไกลแห่งนี้ และการได้เห็นประกายจดจำในดวงตาของอุชิจิม่าทำให้เขารู้สึกว่าเป็นคนสำคัญขึ้นมาในทันที ความรู้สึกคิดถึงบ้านฟื้นขึ้นมาเต็มพิกัด ความรู้สึกคลื่นเหียนในช่องท้องของเขาในที่สุดก็ไหลหลากออกมา และหนทางเยียวยานั้นก็ยืนอยู่ตรงหน้าเขา เบื้องหลังตาข่ายบางๆนี้

และเขาจะไม่ยอมปล่อยมันไปแน่ 

“อุชิวากะจัง!” โออิคาวะเรียก โบกมืออย่างตื่นเต้นขณะวิ่งไปที่เน็ต อุชิจิม่าหยุดชั่วครู่ มองไปรอบๆก่อนจะวางลูกวอลเล่ย์บอลลงอย่างเบามือ เขาเดินไปหาเพื่อนร่วมชาติ พยักหน้าตอบรับการทักทายนั้น 

โออิคาวะเป็นประกาย เปลี่ยนกลับไปใช้ภาษาญี่ปุ่นได้อย่างไหลลื่น “ไม่ยักรู้ว่านายก็อยู่ที่อเมริกาด้วย!” เขาเริ่ม “นายได้ทุนวอลเล่ย์บอลเหมือนกันเหรอ? นายทำอะไรมาบ้าง? ยังน่ารำคาญเหมือนเดิมอยู่รึเปล่า?” เขาแซว และรู้สึกเหมือนเป็นตัวเองชั่วขณะหนึ่ง สบายใจ มั่นใจ เย็นใจ มีเสน่ห์ เป็นฝ่ายควบคุมได้

“ใช่แล้ว” อุชิจิม่าเริ่ม มองมาที่โออิคาวะอย่างติติง ราวกับกำลังพิจารณาเขา โออิคาวะสงสัยว่าจะเขารู้สึกเหงาบ้างไหม รู้สึกต้องดิ้นรนบ้างไหม หรือมีใครบางคนอยู่ที่บ้านให้คิดถึงเหมือนกันกับเขาบ้างไหม หรืออุชิจิม่าจะรู้สึกอะไรเป็นบ้างไหม? “ฉันเล่นวอลเล่ย์บอลมาตลอด”

โออิคาวะอดไม่ได้ที่จะหัวเราะออกมาเสียงดัง ปล่อยให้ความรู้สึกไหลออกมาจากร่าง หัวเราะจนไหล่สั่น เขาไม่ได้หัวเราะอย่างจริงใจมานานแสนนานแล้ว เพียงบางครั้งที่เขาจะหัวเราะน้อยๆเมื่อได้รับข้อความจากอิวะอิสึมิ ไม่ใช่ว่าอุชิจิม่าพูดอะไรน่าตลกนักหนา เพียงแต่พูดอะไรที่สมเป็นอุชิจิม่าอย่างสุดๆ มันเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเปลี่ยน แม้ว่าทุกอย่างจะเปลี่ยนไป และโออิคาวะโหยหาความเหมือนเดิมนั้น ส่วนหนึ่งของบ้านจากดินแดนไกลโพ้น เขาไม่อยากแยกจากมัน 

อุชิจิม่าจ้องมองเขา คิ้วขมวดเข้าหากันเล็กน้อยด้วยความไม่เข้าใจ โออิคาวะกำลังจะตอบเมื่อกัปตันทีมเรียกให้เขากลับไปเข้าแถว เกมกำลังจะเริ่ม ไว้ค่อยถามไถ่สารทุกข์สุขดิบคู่แข่งคนนี้ทีหลัง

แม้ว่าเขาจะนั่งอยู่บนม้านั่งเกือบตลอดทั้งเกมในฐานะปีหนึ่ง แต่เขากลับไม่อาจห้ามรอยยิ้มที่เผยออกมาด้วยความคาดหวังได้

หลังจากเกมอันยืดเยื้อจบลงมีการย้ายสถานที่ไปยังคลับท้องถิ่นที่ขึ้นชื่อเรื่องกฏไม่เข้มขวดนัก โออิคาวะตกลงไปกับทีมของเขา หวังว่าจะพบอุชิจิม่า และเขาก็ได้พบ ชายหนุ่มยืนอย่างเก้ๆกังๆอยู่กับทีมของเขา ดื่มเครื่องดื่มที่คงจะถูกยัดเยียดให้ เขาเกร็งและดูแปลกแยก ก้มหน้าลงมองโต๊ะในขณะที่เพื่อนร่วมทีมหัวเราะเล่นกันรอบๆ

โออิคาวะมองเขา ส่งสัญญาณ และอุชิจิม่าดูเหมือนจะเข้าใจ หรืออย่างน้อยก็แค่อยากลุกออกไปจากเพื่อนร่วมทีมที่กำลังเมามาย เขาเดินข้ามมาหาโออิคาวะ

ทั้งสองนั่งลงข้างๆกัน ไม่สนใจเพื่อนร่วมทีมที่เริ่มจะเมามากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ พวกเขาสร้างโลกส่วนตัวขึ้นมาในฟองสบู่ ด้วยภาษาที่มีเพียงพวกเขาเข้าใจและต่างคิดถึง โออิคาวะไม่อยากให้มันจบลง เขาไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่าคิดถึงการพูดภาษาญี่ปุ่นมากแค่ไหน การได้พูดภาษาที่เคยชินจนใช้ได้คล่องทำให้รู้สึกสบายแค่ไหน การได้รู้สึกลื่นไหล การได้ตีฝีปาก การไม่ต้องรู้สึกโง่เง่า

เวลาล่วงเลยไปจนดึกและเขาก็รู้สึกว่าโทรศัพท์ตัวเองสั่นแต่เขาไม่คิดจะสนใจในตอนนั้น จดจ่ออยู่กับการฟังเรื่องของอุชิจิม่าในช่วงหลายเดือนที่ผ่านมา ความคิดถึงบ้านที่คล้ายคลึงกัน ความลำบากในการปรับตัวเข้ากับประเทศใหม่ ความเจ็บปวดที่ต้องพูดภาษาอังกฤษ

โออิคาวะประหลาดใจที่เขายึดถือในทุกคำพูด แปลกใจที่ความโกรธที่ฝังลึกมาตลอดหกปีที่มีต่อคนคนนี้ จะถูกดับลงไปได้อย่างง่ายดาย การที่เขายึดเหนี่ยวคนที่เขาพยายามกันออกห่างมานานแสนนานเช่นนี้ ไม่รู้ว่าสาเหตุเป็นเพราะแอลกอฮอลในกระแสเลือดหรือมาจากหัวใจที่เปล่าเปลี่ยวและเศร้าศร้อยของเขามากกว่ากัน

แต่แอลกอฮอลก็มีส่วน ในบาร์นั้นทั้งพร่าเบลอ มืดสลัว และก็เริ่มเสียงดังขึ้นเรื่อยๆ นั่นเป็นสาเหตุที่เขาต้องเอนตัวเข้าไปใกล้อุชิจิม่า เพื่อให้ได้ยินชัดขึ้น เขาเริ่มมึนหัว ซึ่งเป็นเหตุผลที่เขาต้องเกาะเกี่ยวแขนแข็งแรงของอุชิจิม่าไว้ เพื่อพยุงตัว แค่เพื่อประคองเท่านั้น

จากนั้นเขาก็จำไม่ได้ค่อยได้ว่าออกจากบาร์ตอนไหน รู้แค่ว่าเดินออกมา เขาจำได้ว่าอุชิจิม่าสะดุดและเขาจำได้ว่าตัวเองประคองอุชิจิม่าไว้พอๆกับที่อุชิจิม่าประคองเขา เขาแปลกใจที่จำไม่ได้ว่าล้มเลยซักครั้ง

จากนั้นก็เป็นภาพเบลออีกครั้ง เขาจำได้ว่าตัวเองเริ่มร้องไห้ และเขาก็ไม่รู้ว่าทำไม น้ำตาไม่ยอมหยุดไหลขณะที่อุชิจิม่าพาเขาเข้าไปในห้องโรงแรมและส่งทิชชู่ให้เขาสั่งน้ำมูกอย่างน่าสมเพช

จากนั้นเขาก็จำได้ว่าคลานไปหาอุชิจิม่า คร่ำครวญและขอร้องและเขาจำได้ว่าอุชิจิม่าพึมพัมอะไรบางอย่าง แต่เขาหยุดมันด้วยจูบที่เปี่ยมด้วยความต้องการ จากนั้นเขาจำทุกอย่างได้ค่อนข้างชัดเจน

พวกเขาเริ่มกันที่กำแพง ด้วยโออิคาวะที่เป็นฝ่ายขยับกายเข้าหาอย่างสิ้นหวัง ไม่ยอมปล่อยให้ริมฝีปากของอีกฝ่ายว่างแม้แต่วินาทีเดียว เขากอดอุชิจิม่าไว้ พยายามดึงเขาเข้ามาใกล้ขึ้นและใกล้ขึ้น จนแทบไม่เหลือช่องว่าง และมันรู้สึกเหมือนเป็นช่วงอึดใจที่ทรมาน จนกระทั่งในที่สุดมือของอุชิจิม่าที่กำแน่นอยู่ที่ข้างตัวเขาก็ผ่อนคลายลง ก่อนจะเคลื่อนไปอย่างอิสระตามร่างกายของโออิคาวะ 

โออิคาวะเคลื่อนไหวร่างกายอย่างเชี่ยวชาญ นำทางมือใหญ่แข็งแรงไปที่ด้านหลัง ปล่อยให้อุชิจิม่ากอบกุมบั้นท้ายของเขาไว้ได้ตามใจ ตลอดเวลาเขาส่งเสียงในลำคออย่างพึงใจและครางใส่ริมฝีปากเปียกชื้นของอุชิจิม่า ช้อนมองเขาผ่านแพขนตาหนา 

กอดฉันให้แน่กว่านี้สิ สัมผัสให้แรงกว่านี้สิ

จากมุมนี้โออิคาวะสามารถชื่นชมอุชิจิม่าได้ หรืออย่างน้อยก็ชื่นชมได้ดีที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ในโลกที่หมุนคว้างเพราะฤทธิ์แอลกอฮอลของเขา เขาชื่นชมคางได้รูปของอุชิจิม่า รอยตะปุ่มตะป่ำเล็กน้อยจากการโกนหนวดที่สัมผัสแก้มเขาทุกครั้งที่จูบกัน นัยน์ตาสีดำที่จ้องมองมาที่เขา เส้นผมหยาบสีเข้มที่ชื้นเหงื่อเล็กน้อยจากที่บาร์ เขามีรสของแอลกอฮอลที่ปลายลิ้นและรสเค็มของเหงื่อที่โออิคาวะกลืนกินมันอย่างกระหาย

ณ จุดหนึ่งพวกเขาลงเอยกันบนเตียง และโออิคาวะประสบความสำเร็จในการถอดเสื้อทั้งคู่ออกจนหมด

โออิคาวะรู้ว่าพวกเขาไม่ได้มีเซ็กซ์กัน พวกเขาเมาเกินไป เลอะเทอะเกินไป เก้งก้างเกินไปสำหรับกิจกรรมที่ต้องใช้การประสานงานที่ซับซ้อนแบบนั้น แต่เขาก็จำสัมผัสของมือที่แข็งแรงของอุชิจิม่าบนร่างกายเขาได้ ลูบไล้เขาอย่างหนักหน่วงและเชื่องช้าจนมันเสร็จสิ้น และโออิคาวะจำได้ว่าเขาแตกสลายลงตรงนั้น แผ่นหลังแอ่นขึ้นและส่งเสียงคราง เขาค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าช่วยอุชิจิม่าจนเสร็จด้วย แต่มันเลือนลางยิ่งกว่า เป็นการกระทำหลังจากความสุขสม เชื่องช้า และอบอุ่น และเขาจำได้ว่านอนหลับไป ทั้งเหนื่อยอ่อนและหมดแรงในหลายๆแง่

 

เมื่อโออิคาวะตื่นขึ้น เขารู้ดีว่าได้ทำอะไรลงไป มันชัดเจนพอๆกับรอยเล็บบนแผ่นหลังของอุชิจิม่า ชัดเจนพอๆกับใบหน้ายามหลับคิ้วขมวดเข้าหากันของอุชิจิม่า มันเป็นเรื่องจริงพอๆกับผ้าปูที่นอนสกปรกที่เขานั่งทับอยู่ มันเป็นเรื่องจริงพอๆกับของที่เขาอาเจียนออกมาในห้องน้ำเมื่อลุกออกจากเตียง มันเป็นความจริงมากพอๆกับความเสียใจและความโกรธเกลียดตัวเองที่อัดแน่นอยู่ในกระเพาะอันว่างเปล่าของเขา รุนแรงยิ่งกว่าอะไรทั้งหมด

เขาไม่รู้ว่าเป็นเวลาอะไรแล้ว เขาไม่รู้อะไรอีกนอกจากเขาได้ทำเรื่องผิดพลาด ผิดพลาดยิ่งกว่าครั้งไหนๆที่เคยทำ เขาตัวสั่นไปหมดทั้งร่าง

เขาควานหาโทรศัพท์ คลานกลับเข้าไปในห้องน้ำแล้วปิดประตู พยายามไม่ทำให้อุชิจิม่าตื่น เขากดปุ่ม แสงไฟจากหน้าจอพุ่งเข้าแยงตา เขาเห็นว่าเป็นเวลา 10 โมง 22 นาทีแล้ว 

เขายังเห็นข้อความที่ไม่ได้อ่าน 19 ข้อความ เขาอยากจะตาย เขามองแทบไม่เห็นผ่านดวงตาที่พร่ามัวด้วยหยาดน้ำตาแต่ก็รู้ว่าทั้งหมดล้วนมาจากอิวะอิสึมิ เพราะพวกเขามักจะส่งข้อความหากันตลอดทั้งวัน เพื่อให้อีกคนได้อ่านตอนตื่นนอน คล้ายกับหนังสือพิมพ์ฉบับเช้าที่เขียนขึ้นเพื่อคนที่เขารักเท่านั้น 

โออิคาวะอยากจะขว้างโทรศัพท์ออกไปนอกหน้าต่าง

โออิคาวะอยากจะโยนตัวเองออกไปนอกหน้าต่าง

เขาปลดล็อกโทรศัพท์ออก

‘ว้าว ท่าทางวันนี้จะยุ่งมากสินะถึงได้ส่งมาแค่สี่ข้อความเอง’

‘หวังว่าการแข่งนายจะไปได้สวย อย่าขี้เหนียวลูกเซ็ตนักล่ะ’

‘แล้วก็ อ่านหนังสือซะด้วยเจ้าบ้า! อย่าทำเป็นไม่สนใจเพราะมันน่าเบื่อสิ’

‘การศึกษาเป็นเรื่องสำคัญ ตอนนี้นายจะหวังลอกการบ้านฉันไม่ได้แล้วนะ’

‘การสอบของฉันเป็นไปด้วยดี รู้มั้ยสึกะวาระก็เป็นนักศึกษาแพทย์เหมือนกัน หมอนั่นกำลังคิดว่าจะเลือกกุมารเวชศาสตร์มากกว่าวิทยาศาสตร์การกีฬา แต่ตอนนี้ก็ยังเรียนด้วยกันอยู่’

‘ฉันเพิ่งกลับมาบ้านหลังจากชั่วโมงเรียนสุดท้าย และคงอยู่นี่ตลอดวันหยุด แม่ฉันฝากสวัสดี แล้วก็แม่นายบอกว่านายไม่ค่อยโทรมาเลย นายน่าจะโทรไปบ่อยๆนะ ฉันรู้ว่านายชอบได้ยินเสียงตัวเองพูดเพราะงั้นห้ามมีข้ออ้าง’

‘ฉันกลับไปเยี่ยมเซย์โจและพวกเขาก็กำลังไปได้ดี คินดะอิจิฝากสวัสดีด้วย หมอนั่นมีแววมากฉันบอกเลย’

‘จำต้นไม้ที่สวนหลังบ้านฉันได้มั้ย? ต้นที่ใช้เป็นสะพานน่ะ? ฉันคิดว่ามันเริ่มจะผุแล้ว ไม่รู้มันจะอยู่ได้อีกนานแค่ไหน ไว้นายกลับมาแล้วจะพาไปดู คิดว่าอาจจะต้องช่วยพ่อกำจัดมันไปในฤดูใบไม้ผลิหน้า’

‘ฉันเจอวีดีโอเทปเก่าๆ นายก็รู้ว่าตอนนั้นเป็นยังไง นายชอบอัดสารคดีเกี่ยวกับเอเลี่ยนไว้เต็มไปหมด แถมยังทิ้งบางส่วนไว้ที่นี่อีก ฉันดูไปบางม้วน มันงี่เง่าหมดนั่นแหละ’

‘ช่วงหลังๆนี้ข้อความนายไม่ค่อยหนวกหูเท่าไหร่เลย นายงอนอยู่รึเปล่า? หยุดเลยนะ นึกภาพฉันต่อยนายสิ’

‘แต่เอาจริงๆนะ นายยังโอเคอยู่มั้ย? นายก็รู้ว่าบอกฉันได้ทุกเรื่อง’

‘ฉันรักนาย’

‘คิดถึงนายชะมัด’

‘ให้ตายสิกลางคืนทีไรฉันรู้สึกสุขปนเศร้าแบบนี้ทุกครั้งที่คิดถึงนาย’

‘นี่เป็นความผิดนาย นายกับความหมกมุ่นเอเลี่ยนบ้าๆของนาย’

‘ทุกครั้งที่มองดาวฉันจะคิดถึงนาย’

‘นั่นออกมาน้ำเน่าชะมัด นายไม่ได้พิเศษหรอกนะ อย่าสำคัญตัวผิดไป แค่นี้อีโก้นายก็ใหญ่เกินตัวแล้ว’

‘ฉันควรนอนได้แล้ว’

‘ฉันรักนาย’

‘ราตรีสวัสดิ์’

โออิคาวะโยนโทรศัพท์ทิ้ง ปล่อยให้มันกระทบกับพื้นกระเบื้องอย่างแรงจนแตกกระจายเป็นเสี่ยงๆที่ผนังอีกฝั่งของห้องน้ำแคบๆ เขาสงสัยว่ามันจะพังรึเปล่า หวังว่าคงใช่

เขาซบหน้าลงกับหัวเข่าแล้วร้องไห้

เขาเกินเยียวยา

เขาทำลายทุกอย่างลงกับมือ และไม่รู้ว่าจะชดใช้ให้กับอิวะอิสึมิได้อย่างไร เขาจะกล้ามองตาอีกฝ่ายได้อย่างไร เขาจะรู้สึกมีความสุขอีกครั้งได้อย่างไรเมื่อนึกถึงเรื่องที่ได้ทำลงไป เรื่องที่เขาได้นอกใจ และกับอุชิจิม่าด้วยซ้ำ มันน่าขยะแขยง น่าคลื่นไส้ 

เขาเกลียดตัวเอง

เขานั่งอยู่ตรงนั้น ร้องไห้จนแทบขาดใจ และรู้สึกแย่สุดๆ จนกระทั่งมีเสียงเคาะประตูเบาๆ

เขารู้ว่าเป็นอุชิจิม่าและรู้ว่าได้เวลาต้องไปแล้ว

เขาเพียงไม่รู้ว่ากำลังจะมุ่งหน้าไปที่ไหนอีกต่อไป

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> อย่าเพิ่งฆ่าเรา....
> 
> ปล.เรื่องนี้โออิกับอุชิไม่ได้คู่กันนะคะ .........แต่ก็นั่นแหละ... ;;w;;


End file.
